


Like 'Em Mean

by hellbells



Series: Tales from Tony's Black Book [8]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Snark, Tale from Tony's Black Book, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team, expanded story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: McKay was aiming for a reaction but he prodded.  “Please tell me that you are not part of the repressed armed forces?”Tony smirked back. “Oh, there is nothing at all repressed about me ... So how are you going to entertain me ...?”Tony always liked his partner's a little mean and M. Rodney McKay was up to the task.





	1. A Not so Boring Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Christmas gift to the readers, I was blown away by the response to this chapter in Tony's Black Book and bumped this one up the expanded story ladder. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy and massive thanks once again must go to, Edronhia for her rapid beta work.

**Chapter 1: Not so boring Party**

  
  


DiNozzo was back in Washington and glad for it, even if the Director had a ridiculous hoop for him to jump through.  “I have to what?”   
  
  
Jenny Shepard smirked. “SecNav has ordered a high-level representative from NCIS. Now I don’t want to go as I would like to have some free time and I am not stupid enough to send Gibbs to schmooze with anyone in Washington power circles.”

  
  


Tony wasn’t daft enough to cut his nose off to spite his face.  “It will be my pleasure Madam Director.”   
  
  
  
Shepard just dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “Just don’t embarrass NCIS.”   
  


  
  


Part of Tony wanted to do exactly that - embarrass the hell out of the agency for just the implication that he couldn’t be professional. Sadly, his own professional standards refused to let him stoop so low.  He would play a role within the agency and start to make exit plans, he’d given NCIS enough of his time.  After all, he’d stayed here far longer than anywhere else - and just maybe the party wouldn’t be a snooze fest. 

  
  


_ He wasn’t holding out much hope, as he knew better.  _

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Tony was going to the party directly from NCIS so he’d gotten changed into his tailored tuxedo.  It wasn’t an indulgence because you never knew when you would need to rub shoulders with the powerful and whilst Tony wasn’t a snob - he understood the power of a good suit.

  
  
  


McGee rolled his eyes. “It is only an award evening. You aren’t there to pick someone up, Tony.”

  
  


Tony wished the probie would learn to look beneath a mask or two but that was tomorrow’s problem.  Today he just had to get through the snoozefest that was the award ceremony.  “You’ll learn probie that sometimes to get through a duty you need to mix a little bit of pleasure with work.”   
  
  
Ziva sniffed. “You will lash out they will be too sophisticated to fall for your lines.”

  
  


Tony snorted. “It is strike out Ziva and funnily enough I have never gone home alone if I don’t want to. And now, you’ve had a chance to try and dent my ego so I shall leave you to your boring evenings.”

  
  


Tony left with his head held high knowing how much it would frustrate the duplicitous duo.  He had no doubt they would be bitching to Gibbs about why weren’t they allowed to go.  

  
  


McGee sniffed. “I don’t understand why you were asked and not the team as a whole.”   
  
  
Tony turned back. “Because McGeek you spend so much time with computers you lack socialization skills.  I have no intention of spending the evening stopping Ziva from killing people or Gibbs for that matter. So for once get over yourself.”   
  
  
Wow, silence for once.  Tony would have to commit this moment to memory because he knew it would be awhile before he got another day like this one. He would treasure it as a result.

  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  
  


If anyone asked Tony what his type was - he would answer that snarky, smart and candid were his favourite things. He might not brag about it but he didn’t really care about gender as for him, it just wasn’t an issue. Tony knew it wouldn’t be what most would look for but he wasn’t everyone. He was at the award evening bored out of his mind, sick of eating tasteless canapes and tired of making stilted conversation, and so was now looking for someone who could entertain him.

  
  


Tony did hear something that made him think that just maybe the evening wasn’t a total waste of time.     
  
  
“Why on Earth do I have to be here?”  A rapid voice whined, with a Canadian inflection to it.   
  
  
His companion, a Colonel, rolled his eyes. “You know why McKay, now smile and try not to eviscerate anyone verbally to the point they cry!  We’re on thin ice as it is since Doranda and I don’t want to have to fight to keep you in the program.”   
  
  
This McKay looked non-plussed.  He’d dealt with his best friend's cold shoulder for his mistake. This was the first time that he’d heard John speak up in anything that sounded like a defense of him.  The whole event had dented his self-esteem and he’d turned into more of a bastard as a result.  He knew this objectively but Rodney wasn’t sure how to change it.  The evening was as boring as anything but this was the first time in a month that Sheppard and he had spoken normally and he didn’t want to lose it.   “But I thought you said I could have fun?”   
  
  
Tony swept in. “Well, at least you are looking to have fun.”   
  
  
Tony watched as he was sized up and he caught the flash of arousal on the guy’s face. He could work with that, these were dance steps he knew better than most plus the guy’s crooked mouth really turned him on.  The man spoke with a smirk obviously aiming for a reaction.  “Please tell me that you are not part of the repressed armed forces?”

  
  


Tony smirked back. “Oh, there is nothing at all repressed about me ... So how are you going to entertain me ...?”

 

  
Rodney took the opportunity to introduce himself not wanting the first interesting person at this brain-numbing event to go having lost interest. “I am Dr. Rodney McKay, a scientist not a quack doctor. And who are you apart from lighting up this otherwise boring party?”   
  


  
Tony held his hand out with a knockout smile. “Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS.”   
  
  
Rodney recognised the Agency as it was one Atlantis had become familiar with due to their marine contingent. “So you are the ones called in when the Navy and Marines misbehave.”   
  
  
“That’s us.” Tony said with his best SFA smile.     
  
  
Rodney smirked and an idea struck him. “Hey Sheppard. Why don’t we have an Agent Afloat for our crazy marines?”   
  
  
Sheppard turned back from his conversation. He took in this scene before him noticing how close Rodney was standing to the Agent.  “Are you flirting?”

  
  


Rodney shrugged because he had never been shy when it came to going after something he wanted.  He couldn’t help but add snidely.  “Don’t get crabby if you’ve not found someone this hot to talk to.”  It was certainly a turn up for the books as usually when he and Sheppard go out, he has to watch people fawn over his friend whilst no one notices him.   
  
  
Tony snorted at the compliment even if it was delivered to someone else.  “Well, how about you talk to me instead and we’ll make your friend happy as you won’t make anyone cry.” He then flashed a wicked grin “Although that would be entertaining to watch if you do feel inclined.”  Tony had a list of people who had bored him to tears in the first hour of being here.  He would consider it a civic duty of Rodney to make a few people cry.    
  
  
Sheppard sent up a prayer of hope that this agent could distract Rodney and keep his foot out of that loud mouth of his.  

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


A few hours later Tony threw caution to the wind and looked at Rodney. “What do you say we get out of here and find our own fun.”   
  
  
Rodney’s eyes glinted. “Please tell me you mean sex?”   
  
  
Tony laughed at the blunt question and guessed that with his intelligence level, hiding behind niceties just seemed like a futile endeavour.  Tony didn’t realise it but he prefered the talking without pretence.  “Will you still respect me in the morning?”   
  
  
Rodney looked like this was all a dream and not real. Tony was determined to wipe that look off his face. “Come on genius, it’s about time you rocked my world.”

  
  


Rodney called back to Sheppard. “Don’t wait up. I’ll meet you back at the Mountain.”   
  


 

They took Tony’s car because whilst the temptation was to drink. Tony prefered the option of a quick exit with his own transport.  “So hotel room or are you okay with my apartment?”   
  
  


McKay wasn’t sure how he was supposed to answer. “I’m staying at the Waldorf.”   
  
  
“Rich then? Are you older than me?” Tony asked with a teasing sarcastic edge.

  
  


McKay could play with the sarcasm. “I’m 37, you?”   
  
  
Tony sighed. “Damn, I was hoping you could be my sugar daddy. Don’t worry I’m not a gold digger. Whilst I’m not world-renowned astrophysicist rich, I am comfortably well off.”           

  
  


McKay smirked. “Don’t worry, your very nice tailored tux told me that you had money and class even if you have a bizarre job considering your social background.”   
  
  
Tony shook his head and started softly chuckling because Rodney in a few hours had figured out more about him than his supposed family at NCIS had in six years.  “Sorry, it is just you have figured out more about me in two hours than my teammates have in six years and that is very sad.”

  
  
  


Rodney sniffed, “Then you work with idiots.”   
  
  
Tony snickered. “Oh, I would love to see you tell that to McGee. He would be so hurt and puff out his chest as he tells you all about his degree from John Hopkins and compares it to my inferior degree of Phys Ed from OSU.”   
  
  
Rodney was an expert at ambiguous language and could hear it here. God help him but the more he learnt about Tony the more he didn’t want this to be a one-night stand but how would that work.  He was here in Washington and soon Rodney would be back on Atlantis. “So how many degrees do you have that they don’t know about?”   
  
  
Tony grinned. “You haven’t rocked my world yet for me to give away all of my secrets.”   
  
  
Rodney saw them pull up in the hotel parking. “Challenge accepted.”

  
  


Tony followed him to his hotel room and there wasn’t an ounce of regret.  He didn’t care if this lasted a night or turned into something more.  He was done being scared of liking men, this wasn’t like when he first joined the force and he could look after himself from homophobic twats who went after him.

  
  


Rodney managed to last until they got through the hotel door before pushing Tony against the wall, kissing him with force, precision, and passion.  Tony bent his head down chasing those talented lips, he’d not been this turned on by just a kiss in a long time.  **_All hail the genius intellect_ ** . He was dizzy with need and that was not like him. 

  
“Damn you are good.” He confessed.

  
  
McKay’s eyes blue eyes were blown out with arousal. “I’m just getting started.”


	2. Next Day Musings

**Chapter 2: Next day musings**

  
  


Tony woke up feeling pleasant aches in all the right places.  It had been a wild night and one he would remember fondly.  He woke up to bright blue eyes smiling at him affectionately.  “Good morning.”   
  
  
“Yes it is and it was a great evening too,” Tony said with serious honesty and ended it with a kiss.  

  
  


Rodney smiled but it wasn’t smug it was disarming. “I promised to rock your world.”   
  
  
“And you did.  _ Thoroughly.”   _ Tony finished because he was no stranger to self-esteem issues and if there was one thing he’d learnt - Rodney didn’t deserve to have them.  He wished they could talk more and get to know each other better.  Tony wasn’t stupid, he knew Rodney worked for the military and from what he had gleaned from the conversations the night before it was in a far away place. 

  
  


“Hey - what’s putting that frown on your face?  I worked hard to make you relaxed and happy and it’s a good look on you so don’t you go undoing all my hard work.” 

 

Tony felt his face lifted so Rodney could see into his eyes.  Tony pouted and told him the truth, they both deserved his honesty.  “I don’t want you to leave which is insane because I have known you a night.”

  
  


Rodney despite the height difference pulled him onto his broad chest so Tony could hear his heartbeat.  “So what should we do, because for the first time in a long time I ... care about someone.”  Rodney winced because damn that sounded cold even to his ears. 

  
  


Tony surprised him by giggling.  “Don’t worry I know what you mean.  I had an ex-fiance and she left me at the altar and since then I have had  _ encounters  _ but I haven’t let them close.”

  
  


Rodney didn’t like the idea of anyone hurting Tony but he couldn’t help but be glad for the heartless bitch as he would never have had a chance otherwise.  “We can make a pact.  I will cycle back to Washington in six months and ...   I will wait for you.”

  
  


Tony sucked in a breath because that was exactly what he wanted to hear.  It wouldn’t be a hardship at all for him to wait.  “I can do that too for something meaningful.”   
  
  
Rodney tried not to jump and crow to the skies because this  _ never _ happened to him.  No one had managed to see beneath his prickly exterior and yet Tony seemed to like him for it.  “You are crazy and too hot for me but I am too selfish to tell you to be free.”   
  
  
  
Tony snorted and rolled over showing his agility.  He landed so that he was neatly straddling his lover. “Allow me know what is good for me.  I will just have to make sure I keep all of your attention on me until you have to leave.”

  
  


As he said it, he slid down the bed to envelop Rodney’s half-hard cock in his dextrous hand.  It took only a few strokes for him to be at full hardness.  Tony smirked seeing the lust stupid look on Rodney’s face.  It was crazy to think he could make this genius lose his cool even if just for a little while.  His hands were constantly moving, stroking and teasing.  Tony moved his lips to hover just over his Rodney’s weeping cock. 

 

  
**_“Don’t tease.”_ **

  
  


Tony wanted to come right there as he’d made Rodney babble in French.  He looked forward to seeing what he would do when he actually took him into his mouth.  He decided he didn’t want to wait and licked the head wanting to taste him once again.  He remembered the way Rodney tasted last night and craved more of the same this morning. 

  
  


Tony smirked at hearing the long drawn out moan.   _ He was just getting started.  _

  
  


Tony set up a rhythm, using his hands to fondle and tease his balls whilst sucking as much of his dick as possible.  Tony was nothing if not competitive and each dip, he was taking more and more of him down.  He groaned and started humming around Rodney’s dick.  It drove Rodney out of his mind, making him jerk and flail on the bed so Tony pinned his hips to the mattress.  And sucked even stronger. 

  
  


“I’m gonna cum.”   
  
  
Tony pulled off with an obscene pop. “I want you to and stop being a gentleman.”   
  
  
Rodney took him at his word and grabbed ahold of his head, controlling the pace and groaning at the perfection that was Tony’s mouth.  He came with a gasp when he felt firm knuckles massaging his perineum and watched as Tony swallowed him down before he lifted his head looking extremely pleased with himself. Tony then slowly licked his lips reminding Rodney of an extremely sexy cat that had not only got the cream but had thoroughly enjoyed each and every drop. 

Rodney wasn’t in a rush as they still had a few hours. He went to return the favour but Tony batted his hand away.  “No need.”   
  
  
Rodney pulled him up into a filthy kiss.  “Now that is  _ hot.” _ __   
  


 

**_& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&_ **

  
  


Tony woke for a second time that morning knowing they would have to be adults because big promises in the heat of the moment were one thing but the reality was often different. The devil would always be in the details. “We need to get dressed and be adults don’t we.”   
  
  
  
Rodney groaned.  “But staying here is a way better idea, I’m a genius and I know these things.”   
  
  
Tony snickered because his scientist was adorable when he was pouting.  He just had to kiss the pout right off his face. “Come on, let’s shower and how about we work on getting dirty again before we get clean.”   
  
  
His bribe set, Tony got up unashamed and walked to the shower with a little sashay to really seal the deal.  He knew he’d done it when he heard.  “You can’t use your  _ wiles  _ to get me to do what you want. It’s cheating.”

  
  


Tony smirked. “Is it? Does that mean I’m showering all alone in this big shower?”   
  
  


_ He wasn’t alone for long. _

  
  


The breakfast was funny. “So if I send you smutty emails will the military freak out?”

  
  


Rodney snorted. “I don’t know, it may make a few of them have a sexuality crisis but their stupid opinions don’t bother me.  I may work for them but I am civilian and as such I’m not subject to their ridiculous antiquated notions of trying to control who I sleep with.”

  
  


Tony did laugh at that. “It is not just the military that has issues with homophobia.”   
  


 

Rodney put his breakfast spoon down and stared at his lover. “Are you serious?”   
  
  
Tony nodded, “I was a cop for six years and then I was trained to shoot and fight by a Marine as well as picking up tips from a secret service agent and a Mossad agent.  I would still even now be leery of speaking openly about my bisexuality.”   
  
  
“That is stupid but I have a simple solution. You can call me by my first name and none of your stupid teammates will be any the wiser.  Not that I ever use it and I hate my parents for it but they called me … Meredith.”   
  
  
  
Tony didn’t laugh - he was no stranger to fraught parental relationships and instead wanted to reassure him that all of his secrets were safe with him.  He got up and walked around the table and kissed him.  “I can see there’s definite advantages to being a genius. I like that idea and I promise I won’t abuse it.”   
  
  
Rodney had a weak smile. “I know.” He said it so quietly that if Tony wasn’t standing next to him he would have missed it. Rodney had been nervous about handing the piece of paper over but figured it is was just a phone number, it was up to Tony what he did with it.  

 

  
Rodney stood up to return the kiss and slipped the piece of paper into his pocket.  “No one can make you feel inferior without your consent but if you want to improve your education do it.”

  
  


Tony picked out the paper. “What’s this?”   
  
  
“The phone number to the admissions administrator for the Ph.D. program at Georgetown.  If you wanted to you could get a Ph.D. in computer science and shove it in the face of your irritating know it all teammate.”

  
  


It was a good idea and it would give Tony a good distraction from his upcoming long bouts of celibacy.

  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  
  


Tony walked into the office, after having said goodbye to Rodney, with a smirk on his face. He felt good about the world and he didn’t care about his co-worker's opinions.  Rodney had done more than blow his mind sexually last night, he’d reminded him of who he was at his core.  He’d let the toxic trio chip away at that - well no more.  He refused to let Gibbs walk over him now he was back from Mexico, the only reason he was staying was because his memory was not as intact as he would like people to believe.  

  
  


At work, he was done being the clown and if they didn’t like “that Tony” then he would be professionalism personified and let’s see how long it takes them to freak out.  They couldn’t have it both ways and Tony figured they would break long before he did.  He had other things to distract him like a phone number in his pocket for the Ph.D. program at Georgetown.  

  
  


Tony knew that unlike his clueless teammates,  he held more education due to his position.  It was one of the requirements to being an SFA, five years law enforcement experience in the field and a masters degree.  Still, if his teammates couldn't read a job specification that wasn’t his fault. Tony couldn’t believe that for the first time in months - he was actually looking forward to work.  

  
  


Tony entered the bullpen in a fresh suit and a giant smile as he prepared his day’s work.  He could finish his SFA reports as long as they had no new case today.  He needed a distraction from Rodney leaving but had he promised to stay in touch and Tony was content to try a long distance relationship.     
  
  
“So how was your evening?” McGee asked with a smirk on his face.   
  
  
Tony smiled _ innocently _ at McGee because the question was not being asked with genuine concern but rather as an unsubtle dig. Thankfully for the probie, he was too fucked out to care.  “I met this delightful genius, Meredith, who rocked my world -  _ all night long _ . Now if you'll excuse me I have SFA reports to write - we can gossip and braid each other's hair when we have a break.”   
  


 

He thought back to the conversation he’d had that morning.  Tony had not laughed when Rodney shared his true first name.  Instead, Tony had taken the promise and the use of it as a way to shield their relationship with care.  

  
  


McGee sneered. “Being good in bed doesn’t make them a genius.”   
  
  
Tony smiled sweetly.  “No the two Ph.D.’s are what qualify the genius statement.”   
  
He would be sure to let Rodney know what McGee thought of his intellect so he could pick up the comments when he was back in town.  He was sure to get a vicious rant in the first email no doubt but it would amuse him for days.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


In the mountain, Colonel Carter was looking at the Atlantean pair with suspicion.  They had arrived back at the Mountain and reported for the pre-journey medical with no reports of chaos.  She kind of expected it with Rodney being sent to an awards evening.  He had a disdain for the general populace that he never bothered to hide.  She had hoped that Sheppard would be a civilising influence or at least control some of Rodney's more extreme outbursts but no reports at all? That she hadn’t anticipated so when she found out she headed towards the infirmary to check.

  
  


Deciding to ask Sheppard and trusting he would give the most honest answer. “He hasn’t insulted anyone?”   
  
  
Sheppard grinned knowing the reason for it.  He couldn’t resist adding for Rodney to have an opening. “Nope. He is in love.”

Sheppard could respect Colonel Carter’s record but he had never liked the way they treated Rodney in the Mountain because of his attitude. He himself hadn’t been good after Doranda but after examining his own feelings he’d decided to pull his head out of his ass and backed up his friend.  Here at the SGC they were still perfectly happy to see her as the golden girl and Rodney as the big bad wolf. 

  
  


Rodney rolled his eyes at the sarcasm but appreciated the opening. “It is too soon for that and being in Atlantis will put a dampener on things but yes, I am happy with who I met.  I’m sorry Colonel but you’ve been replaced in my affections. He is hotter as well so don’t be too jealous.”   
  
  
Sam’s eyebrows rose to her head.  She kind of liked Rodney now as a friend but she was well aware that he didn’t make the greatest first impression.  She had to be worried about the security of the program.  It wouldn’t be the first time that the Trust and the NID had tried a honeytrap sting to get information on the Stargate program. “Right ... Colonel?”   
  
  
John knew what Carter was asking so responded dutifully.  Rodney may be his best friend but he was the Military Commander of Atlantis and therefore had a responsibility to the security of the base.  “His name is Agent Anthony DiNozzo, works for NCIS, doesn’t strike an immediate concern but I know that you will want to do a background check.”

  
  


**_& *&*&*&*&*&_ **

  
  


Carter was in O’Neill’s an hour later to find out what they now knew.  “So what do we know about this agent?”   
  
  
Jack put the file down.  He was so bored playing General, it absolutely sucked but finding out cool secrets had some plusses. “Well, he is a tough son of a bitch I’ll give him that.”   
  
  
Carter wasn’t sure just what he could do that would earn O’Neill’s respect. “What makes you say that? Surely you don’t mean because he wants to date McKay?”   
  


 

Jack shook his head. “No Carter, although dating McKay does earn him extra points, however, he survived a bioengineered version of the pneumonic plague and still qualifies as one of the fittest agents in agency records. Then there was the time where while undercover he stayed handcuffed, playing a criminal with a serial killer.  Who he ends up killing while his back was turned.  He is shiny and I’ll be honest, I am tempted to lure him away from NCIS if this thing with McKay works out.”   
  
  
  
“We’re recruiting McKay’s boyfriend?”   
  
  
O’Neill smirked.  “Maybe, at least his affections have moved away from you so you should be pleased?”

 

  
Carter couldn’t explain why it bothered her.  It was petty and beneath her, she knew this but it did bother her.  She had her career but looking down at the photo of smiling green eyes and a killer grin she knew what it was,  _ jealousy.  _


	3. New Meaning to a Long-Distance Relationship

**Chapter 3: New meaning to Long Distance**

  
  


As you might expect his team hated the new Tony at work and kept trying to goad him into a reaction or a prank.  It was amusing at the start but now his co-worker's attitudes were really getting quite annoying. He was resisting making a formal complaint but his patience was only willing to go so far. 

 

  
“No Abby I don’t want to go out tonight, I have other things I need to do.”   
  
  
Abby pouted in an attempt to convince Tony. “But we’re all back and Gibbs won’t go out if you don’t.”   
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes because of course, this was about Gibbs.  Well, little Abby could coax the man out herself. He wanted no part in it and said with some finality. “You’ll have to figure it out without me.”   
  
  
He left hearing the harumph.  Tony didn’t care, he’d taken care of the admission paperwork and tonight was his first class.  Tony was looking forward to learning something new and he was glad Rodney had given him the little push to get it started.   He used to carry the technical side of the partnership until MCRT expanded to a full-blown team.  He was not a dunce when it came to computers but McGee made him feel like a novice and Rodney was right - no one could make him feel inferior unless he let them. So the doctoral program was the right way to correct what he felt was a weakness in his skill set.   On the plus side, tonight when he got home - he should have his first email from Rodney.  He was wracking his mind for a surprise he could send in return.

  
  


Ziva frowned and asked. “Why the change of lung?”   
  
  
Tony smirked, knowing how much it must bug the woman, but he did explain. “Heart, Ziva and it is simple.  Maybe I am growing up just like you always said you wanted so you should be happy. Well, actually I don’t care what you think. Now leave me alone, I have a report to write.”   


  
  
“Tony!” Abby growled.   
  


Tony looked up but it was clear by his facial expressions that he was unswayed. “Abby, you can’t still be unhappy - you have your silver-fox back, now I am tired and I just want to write this report so if you could all find something useful to do, like right now, that would be great.”

 

“This isn’t over,” Abby promised. 

  
  


Tony rolled his eyes because it was over.  She would have to realise some hard truths or their friendship was done, even Tony knew friendships shouldn’t mentally and emotionally exhaust you.   He was giving her one last chance to make her see his point of view, he just hoped the nuns she bowled with were amenable to his plan.

  
  


** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*  **

  
  


Tony got home and chucked his keys on the desk.  His intro class had been more about what they were going to be doing as part of the program and how their previous education would potentially speed up the timeline.  Tony had been relieved to find that he could test out of several units thanks to earlier work done for his master’s degree.  Tony forgot about all about that for a minute and fired up his home laptop to check his emails.  Tony was aware that Rodney should have made it to his base of operations and he hoped it was a safe journey.  Just as he hoped, Tony found a new email in his inbox on the secure email address Rodney had given him before he left. 

 

  
<<R.McKay - I hate idiots and miss you.>>  Was the title of the email, and Tony found himself smiling at the title as he clicked on it. 

  
  


_ What on god’s earth do they teach in American Universities these days? The scientists they have sent me are idiots.  I weep for their inability to do basic maths. _

  
  


Tony chuckled just picturing Rodney’s face as he typed his frustrations onto the page.  Tony kind of liked the fact that he could help Rodney calm down even when he was so far away,  Tony also suspected that Rodney’s idea of basic and what others would perceive as basic would greatly differ.  Tony couldn’t help but like the idea that Rodney didn’t want to dumb down to reach other people, why should he?

  
  


_ Sheppard and I had great fun telling Carter that she is no longer the one in my affections.  Sorry, but you can expect a government background check. They may send someone and if they do make sure they show you an ID.   _

  
  


Tony shook his head in bemusement and guessed it was a sticking point in the past for Rodney.  He didn’t mind, his security clearance was high anyway. It had to be for all the undercover work he had done in the past and there was a small amount of irony in that Tony’s clearance was higher than Gibbs’ these days.

  
  


_ I miss you already which is way sappier than I ever like to admit. I have a reputation to maintain and you are going to ruin it.  _

  
_ M. Rodney McKay _

  
  


Tony snickered to himself knowing just how he should respond to the sappiness comment.  He stripped down to his boxers and stretched out on his bed, all black silk sheets. It was an indulgence but Tony didn’t care, it was nice to sleep in. He held his phone at an angle so he could get most of his body into the shot and snapped the photo.  Tony had no shame to speak of and he wanted to cheer Rodney up.  

  
  


He clicked the photo to attach to the email he was starting to compose and what he wanted to write in return.   
  
  
_ You are not the only one who works with idiots, so I sympathise.  I attached a photo (I’m not sorry if it made the censor uncomfortable.)  I took your advice Mer’ and completed the admissions paperwork to start a doctorate in computer science like you suggested. I’ve just come back from my first class tonight so I am now a student, too bad we’re the same age or I would be teasing you again about being my sugar daddy. _

  
  


Tony smirked knowing Rodney would understand. 

 

_ I miss you too grouchy bastard and I hope you make as many people miserable that deserve it until we can see each other again. When might that be? _

  
  


_ Tony DiNozzo.  _

  
  


**_* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&_ **

  
  


Jack O’Neill had to laugh at the background check and the latest information filtering through.  The initial check bothered him so Jack had ordered a closer look at Director Shepard.  He didn’t care if he was stepping on anyone’s toes because Jack smelt a rat. What Jack wasn’t willing to do was let the NCIS director take advantage of Agent DiNozzo.  What can Jack say? He liked the sarcastic plucky little shit, he reminded Jack of himself a little.     
  
  


As he read the notes, Jack realised his suspicions were correct and she was about to try and play games with her agent’s life.  Jack decided to give Agent DiNozzo a helping hand and hoped he could make Shepard back off from her insane plan.  And as Jack hated unfairness and abuse of power, he would send a message to the SecNav explaining his unease at the situation he could see developing.  Shepard was entitled to her own vengeance crusade, what she wasn’t entitled to do was bring anyone else down with her. 

  
  


His decision made, Jack bellowed for his aide, “Walter get me NCIS Director Shepard’s phone number. Her  _ personal one  _ and don’t be nice about it!”   
  


 

Jack was going to at least have one bright spot in all the mountain of paperwork he had to do.

 

  
Thirty minutes later, he had the phone number he needed.  “Director Shepard?”   
  


  
“Yes, who is speaking? And, how exactly did you get my personal number?” The last bit was said with annoyance and no small amount of anger.  

  
  


Jack didn’t care because he was about to make her day a lot worse.  Still, he used his best professional voice. “I’m General Jonathan O’Neill, and you don’t know me but that is irrelevant. You have an Agent Anthony DiNozzo that works for you, correct?”   
  


  
She was wary and went with a political soundbite  _ so predictable _ . “He works here, that is correct.”

  
  


O’Neill snickered before adding. “Come now, Madam Director. You say that like I am not reading through all the financial activity you have. You’ve invested a lot of time on securing an identity for an undercover operation which I can see you have Agent DiNozzo in mind for.”   
  


  
“How on Earth could you possibly know that?” She asked, bewilderment creeping into her voice.    
  
  


O’Neill smirked because he was just getting started. “Now that is not the right question, we have way more power as a program and Agent DiNozzo is being looked at for a spot in a prestigious posting. I am ordering you to cease and desist in your crusade especially if it brings other people into your vendetta.”

  
  


“It is an operation authorised by me, not a vendetta.” She tried to argue back at him, not liking the direct order and certainly not liking the feeling that he could be a major problem if she chose to ignore him.

  
  


O’Neill rolled his eyes. “Please don’t treat me like a fool. You have a feud with Benoit going back to your father. I don’t care about that but what I  **do** care about is the fact that you would willingly let your agent stumble into an  _ unsanctioned operation.  _ Your power is not absolute Shepard.  Benoit is a CIA protected asset and they would bring down a world of pain on you and anyone you drag into your crusade. You’re going to end this right now.”   
  


  
“And if I don’t?” She asked, a challenge in her voice. This was a woman who had fought and politicked her way to the top of her organisation. 

  
Jack could respect that but he wasn’t letting her win this. “You should know this entire conversation has been recorded and will be sent to your boss with my concerns on your integrity for your role.  You should be their leader and walk through  **_fire_ ** for them. You will stay away from Anthony DiNozzo, or I will devote my considerable power to seeing you destroyed, feel free to ask around about me.”   
  
  
She shut the phone off, Jack had to smirk - her paranoia meant she would be asking about him and that would grab the attention of the wrong people. 

  
  


_ Too bad.  _

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


The next day, unaware of his new protector, Tony walked into the office tired but pleased with his new class. His mind was already whirling with ways to apply it to the investigative techniques he currently used.  He knew he needed to learn more of the maths so the data mining would cross reference effectively in the way he wanted it to.  

  
  


Tony was going talk with his advisor about it because it interested him and that was always half of the battle with academic research. He remembered that lesson from his previous essay for the criminology masters. Alas, today was not that day with just one simple order. 

  
  


“Gear up we have a new case.” Gibbs ordered and Tony gamely grabbed his go bag and off he went.

  
  


The case was fairly simplistic and Tony knew they would close it within twenty-four hours.  It had taken one chat with the first responder to know who had done it. Still, they were smart enough not to tip their hand and arrest them before they had evidence.  Gibbs had ordered him to get information out of another witness, who apparently was reluctant to talk to anyone other than Tony.  Tony heard all this explained and nodded his head at his leader before putting on his pleasant vacant smile and headed in the direction of the witness. 

  
  


Christ, the woman had just witnessed a horrific murder and she was flirting with him. He would never object to harmless flirting but this woman was not taking a hint. She was pretty but she wasn’t Rodney and he missed the snark and blue eyes.  

 

  
Damn it, he had it real bad and aimed to finish the interview in record time because this was just awkward.  As soon as he got the last bit of relevant information, he wrapped up the conversation with a  “Thank you for your time.”   
  
  
  
“Feel free to call me if you need anything else, and it doesn’t have to be case related.” She called out.    


  
  
Tony snorted because if he was in a meaner mood he would give her name to Rodney.  He didn’t as he remembered Rodney’s comment about car-bombs and he shouldn’t encourage him.  It did show Tony just how invested in Rodney he was because the witness was pretty.  No, that was being unfair as she had model-worthy good looks but all Tony could think was that Rodney’s blue eyes were better. “Definitely the first responder that did it.”   
  


 

Gibbs nodded as he was in agreement but before he could issue his order McGee interrupted with something that was bothering him. “You didn’t flirt at all.”   
  
  


Tony rolled his eyes at the useless comment.  Honestly, there were times where you could have a joke and there were times when you should always be serious - McGee still hadn’t figured that out. “Anyway, she confirmed her witness description and can I ask we use the professional sketcher because she kept hitting on me, even after I mentioned Meredith.”

  
  


The team shared a look, trying to remember what Tony had said about a Meredith  _ and they couldn’t think of much _ .  Ziva was the one to ask. “Who is this Meredith?”   
  
  


Tony smiled as he said. “My private life, now back to the case.”   
  
  


Gibbs had to smile at the not too subtle rebuke. His memories were jumbled up but even he could see how competent his SFA was so why did he have a poor reputation? In fact, he lost patience with the junior agents. “So whilst you two gossip and braid each other’s hair ... DiNozzo and I will go and pick up the suspect.”

 

  
They flushed upon hearing the rebuke and they were smart enough not to challenge Gibbs, which was something, not much mind you.  

 

Ziva and McGee shared a look. “What is with Pod!Tony?”   
  


  
Ziva shrugged because this behaviour was against everything she had profiled.  “I have no idea, you?”   
  
  
McGee didn’t like this new competent Tony, he was making him feel inferior which was a joke.  He had way more intelligence than Tony, he would just have to be patient and Tony’s true colours would show.   _ Too bad he would be waiting for a long time  _


	4. A Weekend in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney and Tony need a weekend alone - where better than Paris? (Notice the rating change)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Marislash - who made the most awesome banner for this story as a gift - Check it out http://archiveofourown.org/works/8975806

**Chapter 4: A weekend in Paris.**

  
  


There was an email waiting for Tony when he woke up and it made him smile. << Me, you, a weekend in Paris?”>>   
  
  
Tony sent back.   _ Hell yes.  _ It was a nice surprise and one that would help him get through his week.  Typical Rodney, he seemed to surprise him at least once a month and each came with a note that he kept in his draw. Tony didn’t care if it was sappy or girly, they were his reminder of Rodney. Besides, he’d never before been in a relationship with someone who seemed to care enough to be thinking about him outside of the times they got together, to always be coming up with thoughtful little gestures and because of this, they were so very precious to him.

  
  


As soon as he typed the reply,  more information came across the email.  _  Sneaky bastard.   _ The dates of the trip, his ticket number and a brief outline of clothes he might want to bring unless he wanted a massive shopping trip were also included.  

  
  


Tony had to smile at the spontaneity and would ask for the time off.  He was sure HR would give him the okay if no one else wanted to as he had a lot of time saved up.  He put the request in writing to Gibbs for the time off, ready for it to send as soon as he reached the office.  

 

  
***

  
  


Gibbs saw the email and gave DiNozzo a verbal answer first of all. “You got it DiNozzo, just make sure the paperwork is done before you leave the office.”

  
  


McGee perked up. “Are we going somewhere?”   
  
  
Tony looked up from his computer. “I have no idea what you are doing this weekend, I know I have private plans.” He explained perfectly cheerfully and without actually giving a hint about what the plans were in any shape way or form.  It was none of Tweedledee or Tweedledum's business. Tim and Ziva were still clinging to the idea that they could goad him back into playing the  _ idiot _ .  Tony could have got nasty but honestly his patience and their continued efforts - just reflected more poorly on them. 

  
  


“That is all,  _ plans _ ?” Ziva added, suspicion colouring her voice. 

  
  


Tony nodded and shut down any further conversation by making a quick exit. “Yeah, it has no bearing on this case so if you will excuse me I need to go and see Abby about the case.”   
  


  
Abby had listened to his wake up call six months ago.  It didn’t mean her personality changed overnight or her hero worship of Gibbs lessened and Tony didn’t mind that. What she did do was think long and hard realising she needed to stop being a raging bitch towards him and remember that so called ‘family’ talks to each other. It might have helped that Tony had also had this conversation with the nuns she bowled with as they were the only authority she tended to listen to.  

  
  


“What’s up Ton’?” Abby asked knowing from his face he would be frustrated.    
  
  
All he had to say in return was, “Tweedledee and Tweedledum,” as a complete explanation. 

  
  


Abby smirked knowing exactly who Tony meant. “You could be nicer to them you know.”   
  
  
Tony didn’t mind that comment as it wasn’t judgemental. “Why? They frequently judge everything I do. I used to try and lighten the atmosphere because what we deal with is so bleak ... so according to them, that must make me a stupid clown.  I was friendly with people and you’re like me, harmless flirting has hurt anyone ... so apparently I’m a man-whore. Now I don’t flirt or play jokes and ... I am too serious. I can’t win Abby and quite frankly I have no inclination to even bother anymore because the mental whiplash was giving me the worst kind of a headache.”

  
  


Abby had a sly grin on her face as she stared at him.  Tony just huffed as he said. “What?”   
  
  
“Your Meredith is good for you, you have your fire back.” Abby explained with a smile on her face and best of all, there was no judgement in her voice.     
  
  
Tony grinned and it was boyish and a little shy. “Yep, and talking about Meredith. We are meeting in Paris this weekend so can I get some help with an assignment? My apartment and I will treat you to dinner.”

 

  
Abby grinned before asking the question she really wanted to know the answer to. “Are we ever going to meet Meredith?”   
  
  
Tony shrugged because he had no good answer to give. He wouldn’t mind Abby, Ducky, or even Jimmy meeting Rodney because he was comfortable with them knowing.  It was just whilst Rodney continued to work on the top-secret base, Tony was selfish with the time he had with Rodney - wanting to keep him solely for Tony.  So Tony tried to explain.  “Whenever the US military stop hiding their scientists in a faraway base.  The time we get together is so rare that we kind of disappear into a bubble of each other. ”   
  


  
Abby perked up as it was the first clue about Tony’s other half. “Sounds dangerous, doesn’t it bother you? Also, getting caught in a bubble in Paris sounds perfect.”   
  
  
Tony smiled and it was soft and warm. “Yeah it is. Mer’ loves the job and I hardly have a safe job myself. How can I bitch?” 

  
  


Abby smiles and kisses his cheek. “If you want to catch some sleep I will keep Tweedledee and Tweedledum from you.”   
  


 

Tony smiled. “Thank you.”   
  
  
Abby smiled as he collapsed on the futon.  He was working hard both in the office and on his doctorate work.  When she thought back to her treatment of him recently she couldn’t believe that he had shared the news with her but she was honoured and she would do her best to keep it secret, plus she didn’t want to blow the second chance that Tony had given their friendship.  She snapped a photo that she would send to Tony this weekend, hopefully he would show it to this mysterious person.  Abby really wished to meet her, as she must be quite something considering she had managed to make Tony settle down.  

  
  


_ Quite something indeed.  _

  
  


**_& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&_ **

  
  


Tony touched down in Charles De Gaulle Airport thoroughly relaxed.  He would have to have words with his sneaky lover, the tickets were premium class so he didn’t have just a seat, it was more like a bed.  Tony had taken full advantage of it because he didn’t expect to sleep too much in Paris knowing that they wouldn’t have too long together.  Tony was wondering just how Rodney was going to repay him for his photo as that was what Rodney’s last email promised him.  It seemed Sheppard, Rodney’s best friend, had walked into the room when he opened it and fell over his couch.  That was a brilliant day in Rodney’s book, which made Tony wonder at their friendship but he had no room to judge when it came to choosing friends. Although, he would maintain he was getting better.

  
  


He gave the address to the cabbie and sat back.  He was vibrating with excitement as he couldn’t wait to see Rodney - it had been too long.  As he reached the hotel, he heard a familiar voice arguing in rapid french and he just  _ knew  _ Rodney had arrived. Tony had learnt french from one of the nannies who had looked after him as a child. He followed the sound of the vicious french tirade because wow, someone had really upset Rodney - his curses were particularly inventive and borderline homicidal.  As an officer of the law, he should be worried but he just found Rodney to be cute knowing most of it was crankiness.  Well, that was until Tony caught wind of the conversation and damn, this random person was rude and  **presumptuous.**

  
  


Rodney had explained he was waiting for his lover and the bastard told him he was lying! Tony was never one for hating someone before he’d actually met them but he was willing to make an exception for this asshole. What Tony was yet to figure out; was the guy hitting on Rodney and assuming he’d made up a fake boyfriend to fob him off? Or, was he an asshole bully who made assumptions about people based on how they looked? Tony had yet to lay eyes on the guy but even if he was a runway model - Tony wouldn't care because you couldn’t hide that bone-deep ugly personality. 

  
  


Tony blamed the jetlag because he really didn’t care - he wasn’t going to let this asshole continue to talk to Rodney. His lover shouldn’t have to deal with assholes when it was the first time they had seen each other in six months. Rodney should be focussing on more important priorities -  _ like him.   _

 

  
He asked for his bags to be placed in their room, tipping the bellboy for a quick service. Bags secured, he went after Rodney and now he could see the person Rodney was having a conversation with - Tony knew it was the later.  He was the type to assume they were god’s gift to the Earth and arrogant of everyone around them. Tony was always fond of actions over words as they just said far more in his opinion.  So Tony knew exactly what he was going to do - he walked straight towards Rodney.

  
  


Rodney stiffened for a second when Tony wrapped his hand around his waist until Tony spoke to reassure him. “Baby you said you would wait for me.” 

Tony had a suggestive smirk on his face, and his voice promised the best sex in the world if only Rodney followed him.

  
  
The man Rodney had been speaking to stiffened in shock and stood there awkwardly, not looking very intelligent. Rodney relaxed into Tony’s hug and introduced Tony.  “Babe this is, Maurice, he was telling me I was a liar when I said I was waiting for you.”

 

“ _ Marcel _ ” the other man gritted his teeth.

 

Rodney rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively “Whatever”

  
  


Tony didn’t loosen his grip and responded in his best Parisian accent. “Oh, I see, well his conversation is no longer required.  You promised me you wouldn’t talk to stupid people after reading that study about stupidity being contagious.” Then added with a smirk “Plus we’re on time constraints at the moment so……..” 

  
  


_ Marcel  _ flushed realising perhaps he had underestimated the person in front of him.  He could be almost gracious in defeat.  “You’re his lover? He’s a lucky guy.”   
  
  
Tony flashed a wicked grin. “No, Marcel, you got it backwards, I am the lucky one, this man is a genius and uses his massive intellect in  _ all  _ parts of our relationship.”   
  
  


Rodney had a shy smile and was looking at Tony as if he was a miracle.  Tony was done talking with the douchebag who was just a giant waste of oxygen. So he smiled at Rodney, grabbed his hand and said,  “Baby, let’s go shopping for supplies and get this weekend off to a  _ bang _ .”

  
  


Marcel and his opinions would soon be nothing more than a footnote in their romantic weekend - Tony would make sure of it.  They managed to wait until they reached their room to attack each other.  Tony couldn’t stop peppering kisses all over Rodney’s face.  It had been too long since they had seen each other and Tony was vibrating with excitement.  They were together in the same room and he wanted to show Rodney just what he meant to him.  

 

  
Rodney met each bruising kiss with the same desire and longing fuelling their passion-filled reunion.  Tony never wanted them to end, he was so focussed on chasing those perfect lips that he missed Rodney unbuttoning his jeans.  He groaned at those clever dextrous hands squeezing his ass.  

  
  


He broke the kiss reluctantly when oxygen became an issue. “I had grown up plans but all I can think about is you in  _ me _ .  **Now** .”   
  
Rodney didn’t know how much he needed to hear the words. He knew he cared about Tony but hadn’t realised how much until he saw him once again. This wasn’t just about sex but right now Rodney couldn’t think about anything else. “Sex now, adult plans later when I will be able to think about more than just tearing your clothes off.”  

 

  
Tony kept his lips on his lover as they travelled over his face and down his neck. “You,” another kiss, “really,” a feather-light lick, “are” nibble, “a...” and the last was a suck directly on Rodney’s pulse point. “... Genius.”

  
  


Rodney pushed him towards the bed.  “They even have the black sheets. Perfect. Been thinking about this since you sent that stunning photograph.” Rodney confessed as his eyes roamed all over Tony and all of sudden Tony’s clothes felt too tight.

  
  


Tony wondered when he had become a pin-up girl but resisted making the comment out loud because Rodney had sexy plans for him. _Priorities._ Besides, if that was how Rodney saw him then who was he to dissuade him. Tony fell back against the bed and raised his hips to let the jeans be pulled off him. “You need to be undressed more.”  
  
  
Rodney pulled his top off quickly and shrugged his pants off wanting to not leave Tony hanging.  Tony’s eyes roamed over each piece of flesh revealed and he shivered seeing the hunger in Rodney’s eyes and let himself be consumed.

  
  


Rodney knew exactly what he wanted to do - he’d been refining the plan for the last six months. “I want to wreck you and make sure you never forget me.”   
  
  
Tony groaned and confessed. “I already can’t couldn’t cum without thinking about you.”   
  
  


Rodney was a genius but such a statement was seriously  **hot** and he could feel himself lose a few brain cells.  “Well, me too. Now less talking.”   
  
  
Tony bit his lip, “Yes Sir.”

  
  


Rodney flashed him a wicked grin as his hand moved under the bed to grab the supplies he hoped were stashed as ordered. Holding up a can of whipped cream. “Not my kink, now you and chocolate whipped cream which I slowly lick off every last inch of you is.”   
  
  
Tony groaned knowing it was going to be good. “Do your worst.”

  
  


Rodney had a secret enjoyment of art and had a plan to make Tony his very own canvas.  Tony rolled back on the bed and was breathing hard as he was subjected the most erotic lovemaking of his life.  Rodney scrutinised him with those clever eyes and started by covering his hard nipples and drawing a line between them.   
  
Just the merest touch of that pressurised cream had him arching off the bed.  He wanted more, he didn’t just want Rodney’s eyes on him, he wanted those clever hands on him too.  Hell, he was greedy, he wanted all of Rodney. 

  
  


The dirty chuckle made him flush as Tony realised that he said the last bit out loud. “More.”

  
  


Rodney promised. “I will give you everything, just wait. It will be worth it.”

  
  


Tony bit back a whimper. “Okay.”   
  


 

Rodney saw it and said. “Don’t hide any noise from me. I want to hear you.”   
  
  
Tony moaned, long and hard as that clever tongue cleaned every last drop of cool cream off first his right nipple and then lapping its way across to the left one.  Rodney pulled away, pleased and flushed with arousal.  “ **_Yum_ ** \- I do believe I’ll go back for seconds.”   
  
  
Tony felt the cream being sprayed on different parts of his torso, some blobs, some swirls, some patterns, eventually moving to cover his rock hard erection and lifted his head so he could see it.  He watched, panting heavily, as Rodney bent down, ever so slowly licking a path from his nipples to his groin with a few detours along the way.  He did whimper when his genius ignored his cream covered shaft and kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin at his hipbones, thighs and around his cock.  

  
  


“Please Mer’.”   
  
  
Rodney’s big blue eyes were blown wide with temptation and lust and Tony loved the fact that he was the sole recipient of that attention.  Rodney was hovering just above his weeping erection - so close that Tony could feel his breath ghosting over him.   _ And that was it. _

  
  


Rodney dipped to lick the last of the cream off him, teasing kitten licks that were driving him insane with need.  Tony watched every second and their eyes connected and Tony dropped every shield he had and let Rodney see  **everything.**

  
  


Tony saw Rodney squeeze his own dick - showing just how much of an effect he had.  “Suck me, fuck me, do  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ .  **_Please!_ ** ”

  
  


Rodney answered him by taking his whole dick into that perfect mouth.  Tony wanted to keep watching but the pleasure was just too much and his head fell back onto the pillow. Then Rodney, the perfect, magnificent genius, started to hum and relaxed his throat.   
  
  
“Oh, Jesus.”   
  
  
Tony heard the snick of the cap, and then the pleasure doubled.  Tony was caught between the perfect heat of Rodney’s mouth and the fingers scissoring him open.  He pushed back and forth chasing every feeling he could but his mind was going blank.  “Want to cum with you.” He panted.   
  


  
Rodney pulled off his dick and groaned. “You can’t say things like that to me, you’ll make me stupid.”

  
  


Tony clenched down on the fingers and knew he was ready.  He didn’t care if he felt it for the next week, it would be a reminder of this weekend.  “You’re a genius Mer - now prove it.”   
  


 

Rodney’s eyes glinted with the challenge and pulled his fingers carefully out - to replace it with his cock.  Tony moaned in delight as Rodney pushed straight in.  He loved the full feeling and tried to push up to meet him.  Rodney stopped when he bottomed out and just stayed still above him.  

  
  


Tony wanted to say something but words were almost beyond him right now so he squeezed his inner muscles.  Rodney pulled out slightly before pushing back in.  Tony saw stars as Rodney changed the angle and found his prostate. “Christ, again.”   
  
  
Rodney smirked. “No deities here.”   
  
  
Tony would beg to differ, instead, he was okay begging Rodney to keep going.  “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”   
  


  
Rodney had found a good rhythm to keep him on edge.  He was pulling out slowly so he felt every bit of Rodney’s cock and then thrusting in quickly and tagging his prostate each time.  Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head and he just gave himself over to all the sensations. 

  
  


He was so close and said as much. “So close.”   
  
  
Rodney asked in a raspy voice. “Can you cum just from my dick?”   
  
  
Tony didn’t know but if he could, he never had before but he would try for Rodney.  “Want to try,  **harder** Mer.”   
  
  
Rodney may be a scientist but damn, he followed orders real well.  And not a minute later, Tony was climaxing so hard he almost passed out.  Rodney followed him into oblivion. 

  
  


Tony smiled, all sated perfection. “You are too good at that.”   
  
  
“Sleep now and then we’ll go for round two.” Rodney said. 

 

And it sounded like a perfect suggestion but Tony knew they needed to clean up.  He got up gingerly, stretching his muscles, glad for the ache and got a warm towel to mop first himself off and then Rodney.  

  
  


Sex was great but he didn’t want them to stick together in the morning - that could hurt.  Rodney batted away the towel, throwing it on the floor and pulled Tony into his arms.  “Sleep, shower sex to clean up later.”   
  
  
Tony fell asleep looking forward to the rest of their weekend and they didn’t sleep long as they were both conscious of their short time together.  Rodney took him to his favourite restaurant in the city and then Tony dragged him to a native version of Amelie. They kept touching each other as much as they could get away with in public and it didn’t stop when they got back to their hotel room.

  
  


*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*   
  


 

Rodney hated saying goodbye. “I never imagined I would find someone who could distract me from science like you.”   
  
  
Tony’s eyes went wide hearing what was not said. He was still hugging Rodney trying to keep the physical contact until the last possible moment. He was dreading them calling his gate but he whispered.  “You’re pretty special to me too Mer’”   
  
  
Rodney chuckled but bit his lip. “You know that I am pretty crazy about you too.  I have never ever let anyone call me by my first name without giving them hell.”

  
  


Tony pulled away as he heard his gate called, his face fell because this was getting harder.  “I’m not just anyone, am I?”   
  
  
Rodney smiled but it was a little sad at their impending goodbye.  His mind was already whirring with ways to get Tony on Atlantis - surely their Marines needed an Agent Afloat? He could be strong. “Eight months Tony and I will be in Washington and back with you.”   
  


  
Tony stole one more kiss, knowing it would have to tide him over until they could see each other again.  “Eight months.”   
  


 

_ &*&*&*&*&*&*&*& _

  
  


Tony was back in the office on Tuesday to watch several key ranking officials walk into the Director’s office.  It had gone over Ziva’s head and Tim wasn’t in the bullpen but Tony knew something was going on. 

 

  
“Boss?”   
  
  
Gibbs glanced at Tony and then followed where he was looking.  He frowned knowing the SecNav didn’t stroll down to the offices for no reason.  The confusing mysterious picture got only much muddier when Ducky also entered looking way too sad for it not to be personal. 

  
  


“Why is the Deputy Director, SecNav, and Ducky going into a meeting?”    
  
  
Gibbs shrugged having no answer to give Tony, as much as it burned he had to admit. “I have no idea DiNozzo.”   

  
  


Thirty minutes later and there was a shock announcement - Director Shepard was retiring on grounds of ill-health and Deputy Director Vance was stepping up to take over the position.  Throughout the whole announcement, she glared at Tony like it was personally his fault which made no sense.  Tony got the feeling that she wasn’t willingly retiring and wanted to blame him. How was it his fault if she was ill? 

  
  
Even as she left, she shook everyone’s hands, wished them luck etc.  She got to Tony, “Why couldn’t you have just stayed a womaniser? It is all your fault.”   
  
  
Gibbs saw his confusion. “DiNozzo?”   
  
  
Tony shook off his shock. “No idea. I hope she is okay.”


	5. Stupid Hero Complexes

**Chapter 5:  Stupid Hero Complexes.**

  
  


Tony listened to the opening debrief from their new Director and wow, he was not quite sure what he had done to warrant such a dismissal.  Tony was patient and continued to be a model agent but it didn’t seem to matter what he did, the new Director continuously dismissed his contributions. Tony bit his tongue but that wouldn’t hold forever.  It was just over six months later in a private meeting with Vance that he understood the attitude.  They were having his annual review to discuss his future with the agency.

  
  


Vance finished it with.  “I will be frank, you are a relic and one who has shown t o be flighty when the going gets tough.”    
  
  
Tony didn’t snort because damn, he hadn’t heard anyone get his character so wrong since Ziva profiled him for Ari.  Once upon a time, he would have used that to his advantage and let that comment go without offering any in return. Now, thanks to Rodney’s support and him remembering who he was, those days were  **over.**

  
  


Tony left his seat and stood ramrod straight, it was like he was back at RIMA, which annoyed him.  He kept his voice professional. “I see sir, I thank you for your assessment of my skills. Should I ask you verbally now, for the time I need to finish my doctoral classes or would you prefer that I send a leave request?”   
  
  
Vance looked up with a frown. “What classes?”

  
  


Tony didn’t roll his eyes because the guy had inherited a shitstorm and he had allowed the last six months to let the guy catch his breath. What he wouldn’t do is allow any disrespect stay against him without addressing it. “My classes at Georgetown. I enrolled myself in the Doctorate program as I recognised a weakness in my skill set and sort to improve them.”   
  
  
Vance frowned. “Why is no one else on your team seeking a doctorate?”   
  
  
Tony understood now where this was going.  He was talking about McGee, the agent had often been called by Jenny Shepard as the future of NCIS for his computer skills and he knew Vance felt the same way.  “Well,  if you’re talking about McGee I can’t comment as I had suggested it but it was at the same time as I asked whether he wanted to be an agent or an author.”   
  
  
“An author?”   
  
  
Tony was most helpful now because he was such a nice guy, but if Vance was going to have a golden child then he should be aware of the skeletons.  He was so done with protecting and covering up for his team. “Oh yeah. Deep Six and LJ Tibbs.”  He paused to let the name sink in before adding. “Oh you don’t need to be concerned, Director Shepard was happy to sign off on the novels saying the cases were not too sensitive that he used in the series.”   
  
  
“There is more than one book out there with real cases in it?” Vance was incredulous at just the thought.    
  
  
Tony nodded. “Yes Sir.” Coming to a decision he added “Oh, and Director Vance?”   
  
  
“Yes, Agent DiNozzo?”  Vance was looking a little lost. 

  
  


“This is your  _ relic _ putting in his notice.  You will have my letter in writing in your inbox within the next hour and I will let Morrow know that I am taking up his offer. Thank you for your time.”   
  
  
  
Spinning on his heel he walked out leaving Vance stunned at the sudden turn of events.  He couldn’t wait to put this in an email to Rodney, he would be so proud that he finally found the strength to tell NCIS to fuck off.  He knew Morrow would be pleased by the news but he would wait until he was out of the building to phone him as he worked with some of the nosiest people and didn’t want to be overheard.  The last time he’d spoken with his old director, the man had hinted at a few different possible jobs that might be on the horizon.

  
  


<<New job on the Horizon>>

  
  


Tony viciously typed the email down keeping it as succinct as possible. He needed to vent but he was well aware that Meredith’s time was precious and busy.  In just a few days time, he would be touching down in Washington and Tony couldn’t wait. 

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***   
  
  


Gibbs was in Vance’s office listening to the man rant. Vance had asked for DiNozzo’s full file to be pulled and he was pissed.  “Why the hell is Agent DiNozzo’s standard file littered with so many inaccuracies?”   
  
  
Gibbs shrugged. “I’m not following.”   
He was though as he knew that Tony had two files, the first was a general file that showed a very small part of DiNozzo.  In fact, it was Gibbs and Tony that had come up with the file the first year he was with NCIS.  Tony was doing a lot of undercover work that first year and he didn’t want to run the risk of falling foul of any moles.  In their business - it paid to be underestimated.  The second file was his full file showing all of his education, his employment background including the legitimate reasons he’d left each police department and his accolades and commendations earned throughout his time in law enforcement.   
  
  


Vance broke a toothpick as he informed Gibbs.  “Your boy quit today, told me to my face that he was taking Tom Morrow up on his offer.  He is working out his notice.”   
  
  
Gibbs still was failing to see the issue because DiNozzo was an exemplary agent and it was about time he spread his wings and flew.  “So why didn’t you offer him another post within NCIS?”   
  
  
Vance broke  **another** toothpick just  _ thinking  _ about the meeting earlier.  I didn’t get a chance to.” His teeth were grinding as he admitted. “He walked out and he made me question a few things.  So I asked for his full file but I need to know - can I change his mind?”  

 

  
Gibbs just had to snort there because that was funny.  He didn't understand DiNozzo these days, knowing there were still some holes in his memory but he had watched Tony grow as a person and agent so what right did he have to hold him back?   
“He is loyal to this agency and has gone through some seriously fucked up things here so what did you say to get him to quit? Oh, and no you won’t change his mind.”

  
  


Vance winced but let Gibbs know. “I called him a relic of the past.”   
  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Let me guess, you think cops don’t make good agents?” He wouldn’t be the first agent Gibbs had met with that prejudice.     
  
  
Vance didn’t have to say anything, the look on his face said it all.  Gibbs had no intention of pandering to stupidity and added with no small amount of glee. “Well congratulations, the SecNav will rip you a new asshole in your next conversation.  DiNozzo has had monthly offers to join pretty much every alphabet agency out there and he’s always said no. Until now that is.”   
  
  
Vance watched Gibbs walk out the door, leaving him no closer to anything like the answers he wanted.  He was learning that being the boss didn’t mean he got everything his own way especially considering the way people here kept walking out of his office.  There was one saving grace though, DiNozzo was working out his leave notice so at least he had a chance to change his mind during that time. 

  
  


**If only Maddie Tyler hadn’t come to the office.**   
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Morrow was in a meeting with Jack O’Neill when he got the phone call.  He saw the ID. “It’s DiNozzo.”   
  
  
Jack smirked wanting to hear this conversation.  “You should answer your phone, Tom, you don’t want to be rude. As far as he’s concerned I am not here because I want to see what he has to say.”

  
  


Morrow raised one eyebrow but obligingly put the call on speaker. “Tony, it’s good to hear from you. Can I hope that you are going to finally take me up on my offer?”   
  
  
DiNozzo snorted. “Well, you don’t think cops are relics of the past that have no relevance to a Federal Agency do you?”   
  
  
Jack and Tom shared a look because Jesus, that was a naive outlook. Morrow was only too happy to take advantage of stupidity.  “No Tony, I don’t - which you well know.”

  
  


DiNozzo chuckled at the memories. “You just liked me because I could work with Gibbs and not want to kill him.”

 

  
Morrow did snort at that because there was a modicum of truth to that statement.  When DiNozzo had first started to partner Gibbs, there used to be a betting pool for how long the agent would last before quitting. “Well, there is that. I take it you are working out your notice.”   
  
  
“Yes Sir,” Tony responded. 

  
  


Morrow was glad to hear it. “I will let you get back to your case and Tony, as soon as you can we need to arrange a meeting to discuss your options.”   
  
  
Tony let out a breath of relief. “Looking forward to it Sir.”   
  
  
Morrow closed the call off and looked at O’Neill.  Since the General had come to town he had bulldozed through the elite and the democracy with nearly unlimited power.  No one knew what they did but all were aware that O’Neill had the President’s backing and if they complained to him - expect him to take O’Neill’s side. 

  
  


“Well?”   
  
  
Jack smirked. “Well, DiNozzo will technically be one of yours but I want him. I already stopped that bitch Shepard from nearly killing him.  I had a vested interest in his survival.”

  
  


Tom sighed because he was so close to getting Tony to work for him and yet so far.  Still, he could content himself with winding up Davenport and Vance over being stupid enough to get DiNozzo to quit. 

  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Rodney had gone through all the rigmarole of getting out of the mountain as quickly as the bureaucratic machine would allow.  He was cheating, intending to use the Daedalus to beam him to Tony. Well, as close to Tony as possible - Rodney had no intention of breaking his NDA. Rodney was surprised when O’Neill made the offer to use the Daedalus but he wasn’t willing to kick a gift horse in the mouth. 

  
  


Rodney used the time he was having his exit-medical to make sure he hadn’t brought back anything exotic from the Pegasus Galaxy to check his earth messages.  He opened the one from Tony first and having read it, immediately started cussed out everyone.  No, seriously, his lover had the worst luck in the world. He may have resisted saying the words out loud yet but he loved Tony and his lover was just too brave for his own good.  

  
  


“How the hell did that seem like a good idea?” Rodney asked the question rhetorically but knew someone would ask which would be a perfect excuse to vent. He was just barely refraining from slipping into French and really letting it rip.   
  
  
Dr. Lam interrupted his rant. “What’s the matter? You seem upset.”   
  
  
“UPSET! My boyfriend decided to jump into the Potomac to rescue a witness and his idiot boss. His boss thought it a good idea to drive his car into the river to escape the gunfire.  So Tony had to shoot both the criminals from a flat out sprint and then dive in after them and just to finish off his day, he then performed CPR on both of them!” 

 

Rodney couldn’t hide the worry in his voice.  He knew Tony was fit enough to be a field agent and still run rings around nearly all the other agents but his lungs were a weakness. The river water in them would be so very  _ bad bad bad _ . He wasn’t Carson but even he knew cold and filthy winter water into plague-scarred lungs had the potential to equal dangerous infections.  He had been admitted to the hospital so there was obviously some complications  from his stupidly heroic act.  Rodney wasn’t sure his heart could take Tony being so far away from him anymore.  He wasn’t naive and knew the Pegasus Galaxy was full of dangers but at least they would have each other.   
  
  
Lam was frowning as the vehemence wasn’t what she expected especially in light of those events.  She tried to calm Rodney down. “Okay, some might say that was a heroic thing to do McKay.”  

  
  


McKay shook his head. “I’ve never doubted his heroism ... he is stupidly brave rather like Sheppard. Wait, I never want them to meet and influence each other - that would be  **_bad_ ** . Damn idiot. Tony can’t afford to tax his lungs like that after the plague.”   
  
  
Lam’s eyes rose to her head. “The plague?”   
  


 

“Yeah - pneumonic plague.”    
  
  


Rodney had freaked out when Tony had told him even though he could see he was alive and (mostly) well right in front of him, however as soon as he’d returned to Pegasus he had directed the scientists on Atlantis to look at potential lung therapies as a way to try to help Tony. There had been questions about why but Rodney had verbally flayed the first questioner and now no one wanted to ask silly questions and he now had pages of research to read through.  He had given a copy to Carson and asked him to name the three most beneficial therapies that had a chance of success. 

  
  


Lam could see the worry and felt sorry for Rodney and his partner. Christ,  _ the plague? _ Even with all the craziness of the program, she had never encountered the pneumonic plague and she hoped she never would.  The only thing that would be able to help them was the Goa’uld healing device.   “Let me talk to Vala and see if the General would allow a visit.”   
  
  
If there was ever a hint about how much Rodney cared about this person it would be the lack of sarcasm in his heartfelt. “ _ Thank you _ .”

  
  


Lam nodded as it was her job and calling to cure the sick wherever she could. Not to mention she was intrigued by the person who could cause the amount of worry she could see pouring off Rodney who she secretly had a soft spot for. 

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*   
  
  
Tony awoke from his treatment to see Abby sleeping in his bedside chair. “Hey, Goth Girl.”   
  
  
She woke up with a smile on her face and ran forward to gently kiss his cheek.  She didn’t want to jostle him or damage his lungs any further considering he’d been hurt rescuing Gibbs.  She loved Gibbs like a father but it didn’t seem fair that he was now okay and Tony was suffering in hospital.  

  
  


“Thanks for rescuing him even if he won’t say it.” Abby didn’t need to mention Gibbs, she knew Tony would know who she was talking about.  Abby wanted to go and rant at Gibbs because he should at least be checking up on his rescuer, that was the right thing to do. It was not cool of him to walk away, the lone ranger thing was what got him into trouble in the first place.   
  
  
Tony smiled wanly as that was all his energy levels would allow.   This was the bit he hated most with his chest infections now, they made him so tired that all he wanted to do was sleep.  It had been one of the hardest adjustments he’d had to make after the plague.  Tony used what energy he had to ask the most important question. “Is Mer’ home?”   
  
  
Abby frowned, not sure if she had heard her friend correctly.   Tony had yet to mention much about his significant other . “Tony?”   
  
  


He coughed once more showing he wasn’t fully recovered. Although, he sounded much better than he had before the nebuliser. It was less chesty. “He’s supposed to be here this weekend. This sucks,” he added miserably.   
  
  
Abby wanted to gasp as that was the most she’d gotten out of her friend about this mysterious lover. Tony must be out of it because that was the first time she had even heard of Meredith being a man.  She wanted to reassure Tony. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”  She offered, hoping to offer some type of comfort to her struggling friend. A Canadian-accented voice interrupted them, 

  
  


“HERE! Of course I am here you stupid fool of a man.”   
  
  
Abby was about to square off against the person calling her friend a fool when she saw Tony grin.  It stopped her in her tracks because this was not his placate-the-witness smile, this was full on Tony-DiNozzo- wonder smile .  The smile that could blind and make men and women stop in the street.  Abby couldn’t recall the last time she had seen that smile on his face, not since Kate had been shot that was for sure.  She had a ringside seat to their reunion and damn, there was so much tension in the air that  _ she  _ felt hot under the collar.

  
  


Tony was so glad to see Rodney  even if he felt terrible .  He’d made a mental promise to himself before diving into the river - that he would make sure he told Rodney the next time he saw him.  Tony didn’t want Rodney to ever doubt the depth of his feelings.   “Love you too Mer’.”

  
  


Abby sized him up. “So you are the one who swept our Tony off his feet?”   
  
  
McKay rolled his eyes, his brain not having missed the part where Tony said ‘love you’.  They had spoken every possible affectionate term but resisted saying the word out loud.  They never doubted how the other felt but considering their backgrounds it was their last safety net.  And here was Tony injured, making Rodney worried out of his mind and he finally says it. His boyfriend was a sneaky tricky git and when he was healthy Rodney would have his  _ very  _ fun revenge.  He would wait until they didn’t have an audience so spoke up. “I am not sure who swept who but god it was a much better  _ end _ to the night than that boring award evening.”   
  
  
Tony grinned weakly because he agreed with everything that Rodney said.  Rodney kept on blustering through mainly because he wanted to see Tony fit and healthy again.  “So some of my people will be coming here and when they do I am afraid that you dear little Goth will need to leave.”   
  
  
Abby scowled  not liking the way this guy was just dismissing her . “Hey now, I have been here since Tony was admitted.”   
  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes. “This is not a competition and if you hadn’t patched up your friendship I wouldn’t be this  _ nice _ .”

  
  


Rodney didn’t grin seeing her frown at the idea that this was him being nice.  He wasn’t lying, he was trying for Tony’s sake but what he wouldn’t tolerate was a childish tantrum stopping him from helping Tony. “But I have access to materials that can help him heal ... which you do not have the clearance to witness. Are you willing to let your stubbornness be the cause of him not recovering.”

  
  


Abby’s face fell at even the thought that she could be the cause.  “Fine! I will leave but the jury is still out on you Mister.  You might make Tony smile but you are seriously rude.”   
  
  
Tony whispered with a grin thinking back to the night they met. “I like him that way.”   
  
  
Rodney didn’t even bother trying to hide his smug grin. He wasn’t too sure why someone as gorgeous as Tony would want him but he was going to do everything his considerable brain could come up with to hang onto him. “Bye Goth Girl.”

  
  


Tony sighed as Abby flounced away and shook his head in amusement. “You had way too much fun there.”   
  
  
Rodney snorted. “Oh babe, I have a list of all the things I want to say to your  _ coworkers  _ if I ever meet them.  They should be glad that I no longer work for the CIA, I’ve told you before that I used to express my displeasure there with a car bomb.” Vance, the stupid bastard, was at the top of his list for daring to imply Tony was a relic. The man was a little too clueless or blinkered to lead an agency in his opinion.   
  
  
Tony pouted. “Stop being so hot when I haven’t got the energy to do anything about it.”

  
  
Rodney hated hearing things like that because he knew how fit and health conscious Tony was.  He wasn’t naive enough to the think that the universe was fair but it sure had some crappy karma sometimes.  “I do need you to sign an obscene amount of forms and then I have permission to try a procedure to help you.”   
  
  
Tony wasn’t sure where this was going but he trusted Rodney so he signed form after form as Rodney paced around the room.  His arm was tired after signing his life away once again to the government.  His security clearance had to be high for the MCRT as well as his extra undercover work but this was way above that - so whatever the secret was it was bound to be amazing and probably a bit crazy as well.


	6. An amazing and Crazy Sci-Fi Story

**Chapter Six: An amazing and Crazy Sci-Fi Story**

  
  


Tony could see the nerves just pouring off his lover; noting the non-stop pacing, fidgeting fingers and subvocal muttering. He didn’t like the idea of Rodney being nervous about anything with him so he patted the bed. “Lay down with me, Mer’.”

 

  
Rodney stopped pacing. “It’s harder to think when you distract me with your  _ hotness.” _ _  
  
_

 

Tony had to chuckle. “Well, the mind is always willing but right now the flesh is drugged to high heaven. I just want you by my side.”

  
  


Rodney couldn’t resist such an honest request and when it was asked with wide green eyes full of emotion, it was even harder. If Tony did come to Atlantis his bastard reputation would be ruined in seconds, well, at least until he opened his mouth to be extra vicious for the fun of it.

  
  


Rodney took some sort of device out of his pocket, did something that made it light up and placed it on the bedside table. He went and locked the door and then lay down on the bed next to Tony, pulled him into his arms and proceeded to tell him the most fantastical tale. A tale of stargates and wormholes, of travel to other planets and galaxies, of alien races some of whom were allies and some who were enemies and finally he spoke of technologies gained, some wonderful and some terrible.

  
  


Tony didn’t deny any part of it because he could see the truth of it in his lover’s eyes even if it sounded insane.  “So now that the door is locked and you know what’s going on, I’m going to ask Vala to drop in.”   
  
  
Tony shrugged because it was not like he was going anywhere at the moment.  He would just like to stop coughing and be able to drag Rodney to a proper bed. 

  
  


The next thing Tony knew a beautiful dominatrix appeared by his bed in what looked like a Star Trek transporter job.  “Hello,” Tony said with a grin not freaking out at her sudden appearance. Well, not visibly, inside he was fanboying so hard he would have made McGee jealous.    
  
  
Vala grinned back.  “Why do you always know beautiful people McKay? And Carter said this one is yours?”   
  
  


Tony smirked squeezing Rodney’s hand. “And he is mine.”   
  
  
Vala pouted. “And you won’t share will you McKay?”   
  
  
Rodney snorted. “Not on your life and I don’t think even between the both of us we could handle you. Although, if you get to Atlantis I think you and Sheppard will get along just fine.”   
  
  
Vala grinned at that assessment as it was probably true.  “You may be right but still I hate to see such prettiness struggling. So let’s see if I can help.”

  
  


Tony just said.  “What do you need me to do?”   
  
  
Vala’s grin turned wicked. “Just lay back and think of Rodney and I will do the hard work.”   
  
  
Tony looked at Rodney and he just nodded so Tony did as he was bid.  He lay back on the bed and thought about all the things that he’d just learnt.  He could tell Vala was standing over him and there was some type of metal device on her hand and it was glowing.  He would think it was science fiction but now knew the exact truth.  Tony felt his eyes close and completely missed Vala’s eyebrows raising and Rodney’s sharp look at her. Vala met Rodney’s eyes mouthing  _ ATA  _ and watched as his eyebrows rose to match her own.

  
  


The device made Tony’s torso feel warm and he could feel a loosening in his chest.  He could now breathe easier but it kept going.  He dare not get his hopes up but he felt like his lungs were expanding, getting healed even, but that would be too much.

 

  
A little more than two minutes had passed when Vala’s hands dropped. “Well handsome, how do you feel?”

  
  


Tony was stunned. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “Like I could run back in my pro days even with a dodgy knee.”   
  


  
Vala had a cheeky grin on her face. “Well, let me get my energy back and I can sort out the  _ dodgy _ knee. You humans do have funny expressions.”

 

  
Tony had always believed that nothing was gained for free - there was always an exchange of some kind.  Vala, the awesome space pirate that Rodney had mentioned in his explanation earlier, hinted that it had tired her out and Tony didn’t like the idea that it could hurt her.  “Not if it hurts you.”   
  
  
She patted his cheek, a new warmth in her eyes because like recognized like when it came to masks.  “You really are too precious for words. McKay, you are a lucky man.”

  
  
McKay smirked because he loved the fact that Tony didn’t want him to change.  “It is to my good fortune that Tony likes them a little mean.”   
  
  
Tony shrugged because he couldn’t argue with the statement. “I can’t argue with that.” He turned to face Vala as much he could. “You’re awesome and I want to invite you to all my parties.”   
  
  
  
Vala chuckled realising just what a prize this man was. There was no expectation from him, just straight up acceptance of who and what she was. She kissed his cheek. “Sounds like fun. I will accept any invitation you send.” 

  
  


Tony thought of something saying it more to the room than any one person.  “We need me to check out so no awkward questions can be asked.”   
  
  
Rodney nodded. “Agreed, I know you hate hospitals but after this would you let the doctor at the mountain check you out? For me? Please?”   
  
  
Tony threw his head back against the pillow. “Fine - for you and you play dirty.  I will remember this.”   
  


 

Rodney shrugged because he was a genius - NCIS didn’t appreciate his Tony’s talents and Tony had finally told them where to go. Rodney knew all he needed to do was use an excuse to get him into the mountain and with what Vala had discovered he knew Jack wouldn’t let him get away without joining the program.  It was too bad that he didn’t need to worry about any machinations, the General was way ahead of him in that regard.

  
  


Then the real fun would start when he would go back to NCIS to let them know about the transfer.  Rodney wouldn’t lie, he was really looking forward to that part - he had a list of grievances to air with Director Vance and from there he would work his way downwards.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&***

  
  


Rodney reluctantly got off the bed he was sharing with Tony to answer his phone. Vala had healed the knee after a brief rest and then returned to the mountain. He knew his lover was okay, having seen it with his own two eyes but he didn’t like the idea of Tony suffering. Okay, he’d taken steps to fix it but it always bothered him when people he cared about were hurt.  

  
  


“Yes Lam, it worked fine. I trust Vala.” 

Truth be told, he had always been fond of the pretty Space Pirate.  First, she had gotten the better of Jackson, and then proceeded to turn all of SG1 on its head. 

  
  


“He has gone through the NDA and the whole shebang story.” Rodney said impatiently.  “Yes, well he knows he needs to get out of here before the voodoo doctors can get at him.”   
  
  
Tony smiled fondly as Rodney snarked at someone.  It seemed that finally Rodney got what he wanted and they were on the way.  Rodney helped Tony dress in the fresh jeans and shirt that Abby had brought by. 

  
  
Tony flashed him a wry grin. “Oh dear, this is  **_not_ ** how it is supposed to go.”   
  
  
Rodney lifted an eyebrow. “No? How is it  _ supposed _ to go?”   
  
  


Tony’s wry grin turned wicked. “You are _ supposed _ to help me  **_out_ ** of my clothes.”   
  
  
Rodney smirked at him. “And when you have your energy back we’ll do just that.”   
  
  
Tony bit back a whimper remembering their fun and erotic weekend in Paris.  “You better Dr. McKay.  So where are we going and what are they going to do? You know since the plague, I am not keen on hospitals Mer’.”   
  


 

Tony then sighed. “And I will call you Rodney in public, don’t you worry.”   
  
  
Rodney shook his head because in all honesty, it never even crossed his mind.  He didn’t care what Tony called him in public because he knew that with Tony the name was said with affection and love, not malice and neglect.  “Never even crossed my mind. We are heading to Cheyenne Mountain.”   
  
  
Tony had a better understand than many of military structures thanks to his time in military school and as a federal agent.  “NORAD?”   
  
  
Rodney shook his head. “No, under it, and you get to see one of the coolest things on this planet after we get you checked out.”

 

Tony held his hand and with a smirk, knowing it would set off a rant about the lack of science. “Is this the bit where I say, beam me up, Scotty?”

  
  


Amusement lit Rodney’s eyes as he plucked something out of his pocket and attached it over his ear. “Daedalus. Lock on the two life signs at my location and transport to the infirmary at the SGC.”   
  
  
Tony blinked and one second he was in his hospital room and the next - he was in a different one.  Part of him wanted to scream about how cool this was - the other, just wanted to check with Rodney that he was okay. Turning to his lover and seeing that he was indeed there in one piece Tony just grinned. “That was a sweet ride.”   
  


 

A pretty brunette doctor walked up to greet them.  “Hi, I’m Doctor Carolyn Lam and you must be Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
  
“That’s me.” Tony said, turning around on the spot. The soldiers around would have recognised the maneuver as a way to check for any dangers in the room. 

  
  


Lam did recognise it and remembering what McKay told her - she figured he was entitled to be a little bit paranoid.  She gestured to the bed. “If you would lie on this bed, we can assess the state of your lungs.”   
  
  
Tony looked resigned. “Let me guess. X/Ray and MRI followed by an inhalation challenge test, an exercise stress test, a gas diffusion test, spirometry, body plethysmography and then just for laughs I get to do them all a second time after inhaling a bronchodilator.”

  
  


Dead silence followed that statement as everyone just stood there blinking at him. It obviously wasn’t Tony’s first rodeo when it came to checking on his lung strength.   
  


  
Lam figured after the plague, anyone would be unlikely to enjoy a stay in any type of hospital.  So after giving herself a mental shake she moved to reassure him. “No, we have access to some really cool toys, more so if your blood tests positive for the ATA gene.”   
  
  
Tony remembered what Rodney had told him. “Is that the one where one of my ancestors might have been a little alien.”   
  
  
“That’s the one.” Rodney replied, smirking for some reason.    
  
  


“Huh.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


The General walked into the infirmary to see a sight he was sure many would see as a sign of the apocalypse - McKay being nice.  Of course, he was a little confused as McKay had always proclaimed his type was smart, blonde and female - whereas the bed occupant was smart, brunette and male - not that he had an issue with it.  Jack had never been the type to concern himself with where a soldier put his dick as long as they could do their job at the end of the day, that was what really mattered.

  
  


“So you are the one that has Vala proclaiming she would go grow an extra appendage to steal you.”

  
  


Jack watched the couple share an amused grin between them and laugh.  Interesting, so there was no issue of misplaced jealousy or insecurity in their relationship.  It was McKay that added. “We already agreed at the hospital that even between the two of us - Vala would not be satisfied.  I do think she may stop, Sheppard, from being caught by every alien princess, though.”

  
  


Jack avoided touching that sentence knowing there was no right answer.  Although Vala on Atlantis would be amusing - he wasn’t sure Weir’s heart would be able to take it.

  
  


“So why am I here?”   
  
  
Tony shrugged but answered his question knowing that this was more than just a simple visit.  “At a guess, you want to see if I am a security threat but you did my background check so you know of my character at least.  Best case scenario, you are scouting me for a potential job.”   
  
  
O’Neill was curious. “Are you a threat?”   
  
  
DiNozzo shook his head. “My security clearance was high before this... I had to participate in undercover operations that would make the public's toes curl if they knew. I understand the need to keep a secret and it is more than just protecting Rodney, it’s the whole world at risk if I screw up and blab to the wrong person.”

  
  


O’Neill was pleased with the answer and he learned a lot about the man from it.  He was impressed with the young man and thought he wouldn't just fit in the Stargate program, he would excel.  O’Neill decided to use his being the General to his advantage.  He needed to have a private chat about a few things.  “Everyone, I need the room for five minutes barring a medical emergency.”   
  
  


Everyone almost vanished into the ether as soon as the order had been given - Tony was impressed by the speed it occurred.

  
  


Jack decided to dive right in with the offer.  “The Atlantean Leader has been asking for a civilian deputy.  Now, finding one was not as easy as it sounded until I read your  _ real  _ file and it impressed me. You would have the perfect balance of understanding military mindsets, have investigative and analytical thought processes and the experience to handle the civilians.”

  
  


Tony flushed slightly at the praise. How sad was it that a General who had never worked with him rated him higher than his own director.  He was about to ask about his Doctorate because he had worked hard to get himself into the position he was in but found O’Neill anticipating his question.

  
  


“Now I realise you are studying for your doctorate and the program encourages further education.  Dr. Kusanagi is a world leader in computer sciences and would gladly play the part of doctoral thesis advisor.  Your time in the program will convert to program time and an arrangement is worked out with our university partner.”   
  
  


Rodney snorted because that was such an understatement of the woman’s talents. “Please, Miko Kusanagi may be tiny but she is a fierce warrior with a keyboard. I greatly enjoyed watching her ruining that IOA asshats life within ninety seconds of getting on a normal computer.”

  
  


Tony guessed the IOA asshat deserved it and made an intuitive leap based on the sales pitch he was currently getting. “My bloodwork showed I have the gene, didn’t it.”   
  
  
O’Neill shrugged haphazardly. “Yes, and it’s extra shiny super duper strength like mine and Sheppard’s. It didn’t hurt your case but I had the contract drawn up before Dr. Lam drew your bloodwork.”

  
  


Tony chuckled but on good humour at the thought of this new chapter in his life.  “Yeah but that is only the first test she wants to do.”   
  
  
O’Neill snorted. “Suck it up DiNozzo, you are one of us now and everyone here is at the mercy of our doctors and their abnormally large needles. Alright then, I’ll have my yeoman bring the paperwork down for you to look over. Let me know if you have any issues with any of it.”   
  


  
Tony didn’t say a word but he hadn’t had to - only a fool would say no to this opportunity. “I’m happy to give you my verbal acceptance now. I’m in. Thank you, General.”   
  
  
“Don’t thank me yet, Sheppard’s Marines are just plain loco, although in a good way ... You’ll see.”  O’Neill said cheerfully.  “I’ll give you tonight to rest up and then tomorrow your Atlantis training will start and you can go back to NCIS and tell them to shove their job.” O’Neill smirked. “Oh wait, you already did that didn’t you. Still, you are not going back after this so if you have anything you want to say whilst you clean out your desk now’s the time.”   
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


O’Neill left and Tony turned to grill Rodney. Remembering the evening he’d first met Rodney. “Wait! Sheppard had an Air-Force uniform on when we met.”   
  
  
Rodney snorted because he got what his lover was implying. “Yep but what O’Neill failed to tell you is Sheppard is crazier than the Marines so the Zoomie Commander is adored and no one can say a bad word about him.”   
  


 

Tony was picturing Gibbs meeting Sheppard and these marines and then watching his head explode.  “Okay, I don’t even want to know what he must have done to earn their respect.”   
  
  
McKay sighed just thinking of the endless stories he could pick. “You’ll soon see.”

  
  


Tony couldn’t stop grinning. “We’re going to be in the same city.”   
  
  
McKay smiled and entwined their hands just loving the endless possibilities.  “It’s going to be great.  I can’t wait to show you Atlantis, and for you to meet the team.”

 

  
Tony loved to see the enthusiasm.  “Tell me about the city and the people. I want to hear it.”   
  
  
“You should rest.” Rodney stated not liking how exhausted his lover looked.  

 

  
Tony shrugged curling up on the bed and patting the space next to him. “Draw the curtains.  I don’t care what anyone thinks - you’re mine.”

  
  


Rodney lay back on the bed and gathered his lover in his arms, thinking about how different the circumstances were from the last time they shared a bed.  It was worlds apart from their romantic weekend in Paris but just as good because he and Tony were together.  “Okay, so the city is awesome.  I’m the Chief Scientist. Colonel Sheppard is the Military Commander ....”   
  
  
Tony fell asleep listening to Rodney excitingly tell him everything that he loved about the city.  He was sure he felt lips pressed to his head and whispered words but he was too sleepy to remember them.

 

  
Tony awoke to two voices outside his bed and frowned at why they would be so loud in an infirmary.  “You’re telling me that McKay is being  _ nice _ ?

  
  


Tony recognised the woman’s voice that replied - she was the one who had treated him.  “Yes, they are quite smitten with each other.  Vala had positive things to say about him as well.”   
  
  
Tony coughed gently not wanting them to continue their conversation.  He was well aware that being the newest one on base he would no doubt be the fuel for the gossip-mill.  Still, he had no desire to hear it and if they said something against Rodney he was going to be less than polite.

  
  


The Doctor poked her head around the edge of the curtain. “Good, you’re awake. One last set of tests and I will happily release you to get on with your orientation.”

  
  


Tony sighed knowing it was futile. “I feel the fittest I have in years.”

  
  


Lam could understand why. “Vala has done an amazing job healing the damage. Now I need to have your baseline for our medical records as you can imagine your previous records are rather useless.”   
  
  
The curtain was retracted and Tony saw a pretty blonde Colonel and he knew exactly who this was. Rodney’s former crush.  Tony had no idea why she was here but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little careful fun.  He wouldn't burn any bridges because you never know when you might need the person. “Hello, Colonel Carter, how can I help you?”   
  
  
That got him a shocked smile. “You know who I am?”   
  
  
Tony smiled. “Oh, Rodney talked a lot about you.”   
  
  
Rodney sat up. “Good grief. Can’t the harpies let you sleep?”

  
  


Tony smiled softly at Rodney wanting to laugh at the way he managed to insult Carter and Lam and yet be caring toward him at the same time.  “I’m fine Rodney. I’m just hoping this last test will spring me so we can get on with sorting out my affairs. Remember you have a list of the people at NCIS?”   
  
  
Rodney perked up. “You mean you will let me have some fun with them?”   
  
  
Tony smiled at him and it was one of the true blinding smiles. “Yes Rodney, you  **do** know that one of the things I love about you is your ability to tear people to shreds with the power of that awesome mouth of yours. I would never ask you to hold back for me. In fact, in this case, I know I’ll thoroughly enjoy it.”   
  
  
Carter watched as Rodney smiled, soft and sweet at the other man and said something in inaudible French and DiNozzo responded in the same language. So it was true, they were head over-in-heels in love.  She was envious as she would love to find that connection with someone.  She had come to infirmary having heard about DiNozzo’s arrival.  The man was every bit as gorgeous as Carolyn had described and they would have no chance. 

  
  


Rodney finally noticed her. “Oh, hello, Colonel Carter. How can we help you?”   
  
  
Carter smiled, aiming for bright and breezy but she probably missed her mark. “I wanted to welcome Agent DiNozzo to the program but I see you have it all under control, McKay.”   
  
  
“Oh, that is nice. Now excuse us as we have a tight agenda.”

  
  
Wow, McKay didn’t even bother to engage in a verbal exchange. That was how happy he was and even Carter wasn’t willing to be petty enough to start it.  She had her pride.


	7. One door closes as another opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or ... Rodney visits NCIS

**Chapter 7: One door closes as another opens**

  
  


Tony had taken the time travelling back to Washington to catch some extra sleep curled up on Mer’s shoulder.  He was seriously tired and was told that it was a by-product of the healing device but would soon pass, hopefully in the next twenty-four hours.

  
  


Once awake, Tony started running through a mental checklist of all the things he needed to do in the next forty-eight hours as that was how long O’Neill had given him to settle his affairs.  As soon as they touched down, he would get his apartment settled and packed. He was saving NCIS for their last stop so they wouldn’t have to deal with the righteous duo trying to convince him of anything.  Not that it would matter too much as he was done with Washington.

  
  


A message came through to his phone - It was official now, he was Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of Homeland Security - assigned to special operations division. He looked to Rodney, “It’s official and a few days early but I’m too happy to care.”

  
  


Rodney smirked. “Let’s go and deal with the stupid people ... You promised me in Paris that I don’t have to stay around people like Maurice.“  
  
  
Tony snickered. “The look on his face when you called him that instead of Marcel was priceless. So anyway, tell me about this list of people you plan to verbally decimate.”  
  
  
Rodney grinned. “Well, Vance, Gibbs and the deficient duo.”  
  
  
“Deficient duo?” Tony asked with a smirk.  
  
  
“The one’s who think that they’re better investigators than you and yet cannot see what is right in front of their eyes.” Rodney reminded him. 

 

  
Tony kissed him. “Don’t ever change.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Tony signed Rodney in and thanks to his military ID it didn’t take long.  “So why exactly did they think good orange was a good colour scheme?”   
  
  
Tony snorted as he had often thought the exact same thing. “No clue, one small saving grace - at least they didn’t add any other colour in to clash with the orange.”

  
  


Rodney just sniffed. “Well let’s get your desk cleared out before my eyes get any further damage.”

  
  


Tony smirked and headed into the bullpen where McGee and Ziva sat at their desks.  He continued his conversation with Rodney. 

“Unlike Goth Girl, these were my teammates who failed to even check on me, even though I’d rescued Gibbs’ sorry ass.”

  
  


McGee stood up. “Err, Tony we weren’t aware you were out of the hospital.”   
  
  
Tony snorted at the false attempt to show care. “You didn’t care. Don’t let it bother you,  _ McLiar _ . Today, I say goodbye to you forever. So long, farewell, parting is  **not** such sweet sorrow.” The last was said with all the airs and dramatics of a Shakespearean actor on stage.   
  
  
“That’s it!” Ziva stood up outraged at the way Tony was ignoring her. He just continued to work in sync with the stranger in order to pack up his desk. 

  
  


The stranger stopped packing and stared at her and it was in such a cold, calculating way. He might not look like much physically but nonetheless he made Ziva wary for some reason.  “Is this the one who thought you were in love with her?”   
  
  
Tony looked up. “I was never quite sure, didn’t care to ask and it’s now completely irrelevant anyway.” He then added with a wink that the others couldn’t see. “You know my thoughts are only for your gorgeous blue eyes and that delectable mouth now.”   
  
  
Tony saw Ziva look bewildered and just waited, amused, for what came next. He could see McGee was outraged but in his shock, he stuttered trying form a sentence. “Y....You c….can’t s...s...speak like that about Ziva, Tony.”   
  
  
“Why not?” Tony asked.

  
  


“She is your teammate!” McGee said voice rising a little higher.    
  
  
Tony snorted. “No, she is not. I should reintroduce myself... Hi, I’m  **_Senio_ ** **r** Special Agent, Anthony DiNozzo. Homeland Security. Have you met my lover, Dr. Rodney McKay?”   
  
  
McKay stepped forward as if to shake his hand but there was a sneer on his face. “Does this one at least have a doctorate?”

  
  


McGee was apocalyptic. “Excuse me, but I have degrees from Johns Hopkins and from M.I.T.”

 

  
Rodney shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, which he knew would rile the junior agent. “So? Does... that mean no on the masters or doctorate?  I think my first doctorate was from MIT... I preferred Harvard when I got the second one - less pretension even if there was more elitism.”

  
  


Tony thought McGee’s head might actually explode and it was funny as hell. Tony and Rodney had actually taken bets on how loud the ruckus would have to be to get Vance out of his Ivory Tower. Tony had said his serious goodbyes the day before to Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy by inviting them all out for a meal. Abby was aware of what reactions today was likely to bring and was told she could play a part too if she chose. 

  
  


“ **_You_ ** have a new job?” was asked incredulously.   
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Christ, it is like you think I can’t tie my own shoelaces without your help.”

  
  


Abby tore into the bullpen and ran to Tony - who caught her and gave her a hug. “Hey Goth Girl. You saw us yesterday at dinner.”   
  
  
She pouted. “Well, yeah, but you’re leaving soon and I need to give you as many hugs as possible while I still can.”   
  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes but he had warmed to the lab technician the day before.  “Just accept it, Tony, it will be easier.”   
  
  
“You really are a genius.” Abby crowed in delight and then frowned as a thought struck her. “Hey, where you are going ... How will you continue your doctorate study?”   
  
  
Tony grinned at the concern. “Don’t you worry ... It’s being taken care of, on the base there is a world-renowned computer scientist. I can complete my coursework remotely and the Doc will serve as my thesis advisor.”

  
  


Ziva and McGee were sharing a look. “Why would  _ you _ be worrying about a doctorate?”   
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “You see, a good agent is always looking for ways to improve, he recognises where he has a weakness in his skill set and then aims to fix it. I had finished my masters five years ago and the plan was to continue on but with everything that’s happened the studying stalled. So Rodney gave me the push to go for it and a while ago I phoned Georgetown, who bent over backward to help and got the ball rolling.”   
  
  
Abby grinned ready to explode for how long she’d had to hide it. “McGee you would be so proud, Tony can out-hack most people now - including you and me.”

  
  


Vance was standing at the entrance to the bullpen with Gibbs right next to him. Tony looked at Meredith. “Well, they are standing by the exit and I have to say goodbye.”   
  
  
Rodney smirked. “You know I’ve wanted to say hello to your ex-bosses for a while.”   
  
  


Tony wasn’t sure hello was the right word for it but a small part of him wished he had popcorn.  “Hello, Director Vance, Agent Gibbs. This is my life partner, Dr. Rodney McKay, he is the one sent by Morrow to make sure I don’t change my mind.”   
  
  
Vance and Gibbs made the usual greetings. “Your transfer paperwork got rushed through the system quickly.” 

  
  


Tony shrugged. “General O’Neill and Director Morrow decided to pull me onto a project early so I’m here to clear my desk out.”

Vance hummed. “You still have two days you should have been working out your notice.”   
  
  
Tony was a little twisted in that he kind of hoped that Vance would try to be difficult. “Director, if you choose to make waves I was told to inform you by General O’Neill that the  **President’s** chat with you won’t be nearly as  _ polite _ as the one SecNav had with you.” 

  
  


McKay rolled his eyes. “Tony, there is no reason to talk to  _ Director Blind _ or  _ Gunny-only-when-he-chooses-to-be-a-marine  _ any longer.  We had an agreement we wouldn’t consort with stupid people.”

  
  


Gibbs growled. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

  
  


Rodney smirked as you just had to love when someone gave you that type of opening. It would be rude not to take it.  “I mean, you go running off half-cocked, don’t ensure you have proper intel, ditch your team so you have no backup, drive yourself and your witness off the docks into the water and then fail to get either of you out of the submerged car ... Not a tactic  **any** marine I know would use and I know a  **lot** of marines.  They are brilliant soldiers with more bravery than sense but they live by a strict code - one that I respect. You seem to pick and choose when you use the code. Tell me, did I miss the bit where you didn’t go to your teammate’s hospital bedside to see how he was - from rescuing  **your** ass not to mention saving a  **civilian** that was in  **your** care.”

  
  


“I needed to wrap the case up.”

 

  
Tony winced because he saw the way Rodney’s eyes narrowed. “I have a friend, a Colonel, who had coded four times due to injuries, still get out of bed to check on the teammate who’d dragged him to safety, so please - tell me an excuse I would believe.”

  
  


Vance was just standing there watching an immovable object meet an unstoppable force. At least that was what he thought at the beginning - as the conversation he continued, he got the impression Gibbs was losing ground. “You don’t know what you are talking about.”   
  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes. “I haven’t even started on my dismal opinion of you  _ Mister-all-cops-are-relics, _ sorry,  _ director _ . Tell me something, did Agent Gibbs face any disciplinary action for…” Rodney started to tick off on his fingers “... failing to follow agency procedures, recklessly placing a civilian witness in mortal peril, violating NCIS  **AND** Defense Services codes of conduct, endangering a case against a serving member of the armed forces and let’s not forget his crass  **_stupidity_ ** nearly killing my partner?”   
  
  
“I don’t have to discuss agency actions with you,” Vance said, anger in his voice. This was going on in his bullpen and it wasn’t lost on him that there was no noise whatsoever emanating from anywhere in the room outside the MCRT. 

  
  


McKay snorted and shrugged. “You’re right but then I was discussing my concerns with Secretary Coyne, he’s a friend of a mine.” Well, Rodney had made him several high-yield bombs for the soldiers hunting terrorists.  Rodney smirked. ”And the Secretary of Defense seemed as concerned as I was...apparently he would be having words with his underling, Secretary Davenport. Isn’t he your boss?”

  
  


Vance wondered just who the hell this man was and why did DiNozzo seem to still be causing trouble when he was supposed to be leaving the agency. 

  
  


Tony, seeing a natural pause, figured they should leave on a high. “Come on, Rodney, I have my things and we need to make tracks.”

  
  


Tony waited until they were in the lift, dropped his box, grabbed Rodney and kissed him senseless. “Thank you, I have never in my life had anyone stand up for me like that and be so protective of me.”   
  
  
Rodney flushed. “You and me, against the galaxy.”

  
  


“I like the sound of that.” 

  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&***

 

After their trip to NCIS, they had made the journey back to Cheyenne Mountain and collapsed on their bed assigned to them in exhaustion.  It turns out all the venting, whilst incredibly cathartic, could be extremely emotionally draining - who knew? 

Tony woke up in the guest VIP quarters and loved the fact he was wrapped around Rodney. He could get used to this and kissed him awake. “Morning.”   
  
  
Rodney kissed him back before he was even awake.  “Morning to you too.”   
  
  
The quarters had decent showers even if they lacked space. “Let’s shower together before you go and play with the scientists.”   
  
  
Rodney smirked. “You have the best ideas. So what are you going to be doing whilst I go and correct people’s math?”   
  
  
Tony was getting Rodney clean, technically, he was actually using it as an excuse to get his slippery soapy hands all over his lover’s body.  “I have to get my gate certification.”

  
  


Rodney rolled his eyes and pushed his ass back into those marvelous hands currently massaging his buttcheeks. “You know I don’t think much of your Gibbs but at least he trained you all like a marine, even if he forgets the code when it’s convenient for him to do so.”

  
  


Tony smirked because he still remembered Rodney viciously tearing into Gibbs. It was something that didn’t happen very often but he was glad he had. Gibbs needed to hear what Rodney had told him - he just hoped he listened. “I know, so anyway, if you choose to take a break and want to earn a bit of money when I take my weapons certification ... It’ll be at 10:30.”   
  
  
“Is that before after you slog your guts out on the marine course?” Rodney asked him.

  
  


“After. It’s a better test of how you perform under pressure as you’ve still got all the adrenaline etc running through you.” Tony kissed him a final time before turning off the water and getting them each a towel. “Don’t worry. I should be able to pass it. I once went undercover as a marine and I could run it back then.”   
  
  
Rodney had been about to ask but then shook his head as he pulled on his clothes.  He was watching Tony getting dressed and wanted to snort because only his lover could make standard BDU’s look  _ attractive.   _   
  


**  
** **& *&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

“Carter you should fire Haversham, his math is terrible. I could do better when I was  _ five _ .” Rodney whined because the math was so bad, it hurt his soul. 

  
  


Carter looked up from her equations. “It can’t be that bad!?”   
  
  
McKay snorted. He’d forgotten that the mountain didn’t have the vicious introduction course Zelenka and Miko run. On Atlantis, they have a theoretical Kobayashi Maru where the exciting equations always eventually lead to death and major destruction and the scientists always fall into the same trap. Doranda had been a nasty lesson for Rodney but he wouldn’t repeat his mistake, or let any of his team do the same.  “Really? Take a look.”   
  
  
After a quick look,  Carter blanched. “Maybe he should work on something less critical.”   
  
  
Rodney nodded smugly because he was right but since he was so relaxed from his morning shower he would forgo saying the words. He didn’t need to. “So where do we watch the gate certification tests?”   
  
  
Carter frowned. “Which part?”   
  
  
McKay shrugged. “Any and all of it. I would like to bag some more coffee before we head back to Atlantis.”

  
  


Carter knew DiNozzo was a Federal Agent and she remembered some of his background check but there were other officers being tested today for the Atlantis dial-out. “I know you love DiNozzo, McKay but don’t make too many bets.”   
  
  
McKay stuck his chin out. “Thank you for the concern, Carter, but I know my man.”   
  
  
She shrugged as it wasn’t her money to lose. She decided to follow McKay. “Well, the first part is the run mountainside but the evaluators are watching monitors in the briefing room.”   
  
  
McKay and Carter walked in to hear O’Neill crowing. “You all owe me, gentleman.”   
  


  
“How does the Fed beat marines?” The marine training sergeant bemoaned and McKay got the feeling that there would be lots of PT whilst he could fit it in.

 

  
“That _Fed_ is a former starting Quarterback for OSU,” O’Neill explained with barely restrained glee.   
  
  
The marine groaned and handed over his twenty. “I’ll make it up at the gun range unless your Fed is a sniper too.”

 

  
McKay snickered because he  _ did  _ know the answer to that. “Oh, I will take that bet and even double it.” 

 

****

 

The next part of the certification was the firearms qualification.  Tony looked at the first test and asked the gun instructor. “Head or heart?”   
  
  
The instructor got the feeling this wasn’t the first time he’d faced this type of challenge. It was the lack of reaction on DiNozzo’s part. “Do one of each with two different weapons. It will be timed.” 

  
  


Tony looked at the table and had to smile, this was a sweet table but he went with his favoured weapons. He assembled the sweet little Glock 26 and started to fire all in one smooth motion. He aimed for the heart first of all. He wasn’t Dirty Harry but once he hit the target  - he didn’t move and kept firing. “Change.”   
  
  
Tony was calm and in control, he used the time for the target to change to assemble the SIG-Sauer P228.  It was done and he was firing before the target finished settling.

  
  


“Done!” The targets came back with perfect holes through the head or heart. Tony was grinning. “Now how about the sniper cert?”   
  
  
The gun instructor just nodded and asked out of curiosity. “Remington or M40?”   
  
  
Tony was thinking about the weapon Gibbs had trained him with. “Do you have the M40A1 on base?”

  
  


The instructor smirked. “Oh, yeah. This is going to be fun.”

_  
_ **  
** **& *&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Back in the room where the people were evaluating the candidates, a few opinions changed. The marine sergeant, Matthews had said. _ “Your boy is lucky,”   _ after the short range gun test.  Rodney smirked seeing O’Neill grin so he was guessing the General had collected more money. 

  
  


Carter rolled her eyes. “He is a field agent for NCIS who used to be a cop, of course he would be proficient in firearms.”   
  


 

McKay nodded because he knew what Tony was going to ask for.  Gibbs had trained Tony on all the weapons he knew.  He did almost laugh when Matthews asked O’Neill. “Is your boy a ringer?”   
  


 

O’Neill was way too amused by all of this. “Nope, you heard he is NCIS so he would have to know a thing or two  about the weapons marines favour .”   
  
  
Mathews shouted. “Oh, come on. He is requesting the marine corps standard weapon and you are saying he is not one of ours.”

  
  


McKay was grinning. “Tony said that he had to go undercover as a marine once and he wasn’t discovered.”

  
  


Mathews sighed, knowing he had lost the money. “Who the hell showed him how to use that particular rifle?”   
  
  
O’Neill was waiting until there was silence in the room.  “He was second-in-command to former gunny, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

  
  


Mathews knew that name, anyone closely associated with the sniper core would - Gibbs still held the records. “That’s cheating.”

  
  


O’Neill watched the test and snorted. “Oh well, Atlantis will be glad to have another capable sniper.”   
  
“Capable!? If the boy is Gibbs’ protege ... there is no capable, he will be a master.”   
  


 

O’Neill shrugged. “I don’t care. Weir has her deputy.”   
  
  
McKay was grinning because it was finally happening - Tony was coming to Atlantis.  He knew Tony would love the city as much as they did.  Matthews sighed. “Well, at least there is still the hand-to-hand portion of the certification.”

  
  


McKay rolled his eyes because he knew Tony would be a challenge for most in the room.  He wasn’t a purist in that he followed one type of martial art discipline - he was from the school of  _ be-scrappy-and-survive.  _ “This will be fun.”   
  
  
Carter looked at him. “What do you know?”   
  
  
McKay snorted. “He has picked up tricks from a marine, an FBI agent, an ex-secret service agent and a Mossad Agent not to mention all the down-and-dirty fighting he had to do as a cop and he uses all of them when he needs to fight.”   
  
  
A dawning light came into Carter’s eyes. “I see.” Oh, Matthews might just end up crying by the end of the gate certification. She might just have to place a few bets herself. “Shall we go down to the gym and see how they do?”   
  
  
McKay and Carter moved with the other trainers and evaluators. Tony was standing there with the other soldiers; a mix of air-force and marine officers and NCO’s. They were no longer looking at Tony wondering why he was there. The first match-up was like David and Goliath. Carter actually saw DiNozzo smirk like he was going to enjoy this.     
  
As soon as the sparring started Carter understood.  The marine was big and muscular  _ but  _ DiNozzo was quick. The tricks he was pulling were female defense tactics. The marine was so surprised he ended up on the floor in a daze.  DiNozzo shrugged and with a sad smile said. “Thank you, Kate.”

  
  


She didn’t know who Kate was but that was a good maneuver and it impressed her. The first round matches then gave way to the second set of matches - the idea being they would be able to rank the participants after.

  
  


The next round matches were on a physical scale more evenly matched.  It was an Air-Force NCO and the match was interesting. DiNozzo waited out the burst of energy at the start of the match, content to let the other officer tire himself out. After a minute of defense, the sparring match changed - DiNozzo put down his opponent hard using a cop move.  

  
  


The trainer chuckled. “Learn a thing or two from DiNozzo - Out there is no judo match or kick-boxing match. There is your life or your death, so do whatever you have to do to survive.”   
  
  
DiNozzo grinned. 

  
  


Carter hissed at the suggestion from Matthews. “You know O’Neill, DiNozzo would do really well on one of our gate teams. He could make a good XO.”

  
  


Carter was sure that McKay had mastered building a laser ray with his eyes. If he had - Matthews would be dead.

 

McKay didn’t care, he killed the idea. “If you try and take Tony, I’ll revisit my CIA days ... I could build a car-bomb in seconds by the end of it.”

  
  


O’Neill chuckled at the way Matthews paled, he would so be teasing the marine for behaviour unbecoming. Still the soldier had learned a valuable lesson - don’t upset the eggheads, they are deadly on a scale the marines could never hope to create.  “Don’t worry McKay. DiNozzo was always meant to go as Weir’s Deputy.”

  
  


“Good.”   
  
  
Tony was unaware of all these discussions and bets - he was just focussing on giving a good account of himself. In doing so, he came third in the candidates being evaluated. 

  
  


_ McKay was grinning inside because he couldn’t wait to show Tony Atlantis.  _


	8. Bright Lights of Atlantis

**Chapter Eight - Bright Lights of Atlantis**

  
  


Tony had come through the gate with the others set for a rotation on Atlantis. He stepped to the side of the gate out of the way of the incoming traffic as he looked around the city doing a full sweep and  _ damn, _ she was a pretty lady.  Tony got dizzy from the overload of sensations that suddenly onset.  He could feel a  _ happy buzz going nuclear against his skull _ was the best way to describe it. Tony lifted his hands to massage his temples. “Wow. Is she always that excitable?”

  
  


Rodney frowned and looked concerned. “Tony?”   
  
  
Tony shook his head - he felt better now, the buzz had receded a bit so it was just like a gentle nudge at the back of his mind. He could see the leader Weir, and Rodney’s friend the military commander Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard looked at him with amused resignation. Tony didn’t know how he knew but he could tell that John had a strong ATA gene. 

 

Sheppard tried to reassure him. “She will calm down you know.”   
  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes understanding what Tony and John were now talking about. “The gene?”   
  
  
Sheppard nodded. “Yep, seems the city likes DiNozzo as much as you.”   
  


 

Rodney snorted because he seriously doubted that but knew they would soon see. He turned back to Tony. “Well, you need to see Beckett, to make sure you are okay, and I need to make sure the new scientists don’t kill us in their overbearing enthusiasm.”

  
  


Tony chuckled. “Go do your thing.” Tony knew that Rodney was itching to check on the important projects he had been away from. Tony did remind Rodney though, ”We’ll meet later as you need to show me our quarters.”

  
  


Rodney sighed. “If Beckett lets you out of his voodoo cave. We’ll go after lunch - I should be able to break away for a short time by then.”   
  
  
Weir stood at the top and gave them the traditional greeting of welcome to Atlantis and because she was evil she added. “And if you have any worries please don’t hesitate to talk to myself or Agent DiNozzo, who joins us as the Deputy Leader of the expedition.”

  
  


At the SGC when he’d been told about his new role, he’d requested that it not be revealed so the recruits would talk freely with him. It had been useful flying under the radar at the time but that option was now gone. Still, at least Tony was now prepared so he stepped forward. “Yeah, nice to meet you all, I’m Anthony DiNozzo. So the ones who I met at the SGC will tell you I like running, sparring ... The paperwork less so but I am here for you, so if you need a word my door will always be open - once I find it that is.”

  
  


That got a few wry chuckles but he could see the white coat of a new arrival maneuvering through the crowd and guessed this was the Doctor. “All new arrivals will be seen but the first group will be the ATA positive people please.”   
  
  
Tony guessed that was his cue and he followed with the two other marines who were also ATA positive.    
  
  


Tony snorted at the conversation behind him. “The Agent is too hot for words.”   
  
  


The response was glib at best. “He is also with McKay, so he will destroy anyone for even looking in his direction.”   
  
  


“Phtt….What can an egghead do to someone like us?”   
  


  
The soldier snorted. “Well, the  _ eggheads _ can blow up suns or solar systems when they feel inclined, not to mention bizarre things happening in your quarters like no hot water, no cold water, lights not working, not turning off or just flashing like crazy 24/7, doors and windows acting like they’re possessed and out to get you - and that’s just their first friendly warning before they get serious. So go ahead and feel free to get on his bad side. Just make sure you’re far away from me when you do.”   
  


 

Tony snickered and got a look from Beckett as a response. He was unrepentant and not stupid enough to repeat what he just heard - it was petty gossip and there was bound to be some talk about the new arrivals. Besides, geek revenge tactics sounded right up his alley and he was looking forward to joining in the fun.

  
  


Beckett looked at his medical file and blanched. “You had the pneumonic plague!!!!!”   
  
  
Tony nodded guessing his reaction came from knowing the survival rates. “Yes, and please don’t mention it in front of Rodney - he starts to rant.  I am much better thanks to the illustrious Vala.”   
  


 

Tony saw the dawning realisation in the doctor’s eyes. Tony was aware that as much as Rodney teased him about his voodoo practice he was rather fond of the Scottish Doctor. “So you’re the reason Rodney is smiling?”

  
  


Tony’s smile no doubt showed all his affection for Rodney because he had no intention of hiding it.  “I hope so because he is the reason I’m smiling more myself.”   
  


 

Beckett nodded wondering just how two such individuals had come together. 

  
  


The tests were done rather quickly when Beckett realised just how strong Tony’s gene was.  There was some equipment that was specially reserved for those with a very strong ATA gene.  

  
  


Beckett could see the agent practically vibrating with energy. “Atlantis sure is something isn’t she?”   
  
  
Tony smiled. “Yeah, she’s a real chatty Kathy. I just hope she calms down before she spoils my surprise for Rodney tonight.”   
  


“Surprise?”

 

Tony looked at the doctor consideringly for a moment before deciding that as he was a close friend of Rodney’s he could be trusted. “Yeah, I’m planning a night of romance and seduction.”   
  
Beckett was surprised by the comment. “I thought you two are already together.”   
  
  
Tony chuckled. “I would hope so as we are sharing quarters but just because we’re together, it doesn’t mean he shouldn’t still be wooed.”

  
  


Beckett was certain he’d just heard the nurse  _ affectionately  _ known as Nurse Hatchet sigh like a lovestruck teenager.  He could see this agent would be trouble with his looks and charm but it wouldn’t matter as even from a very small conversation it was clear that Agent DiNozzo was completely gone on his friend.

  
  


Tony noticed the tall dreadlocked man standing in the entrance and from the description - this must be Ronon, one of Rodney’s team. He was standing with the other newbies who looked a little bit dazed and confused. The doctor knew immediately what had happened. “Lad, please don’t train them before they are in the database.”   
  
  
Ronon shrugged. “Wraith don’t wait for databases.”

  
  


Tony thought that was a valid point. “So where is the sparring ring?”   
  
  
Ronon gave a smirk. “Follow me and find out, it’s next on the orientation.”   
  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Tony was always willing to take any opportunity to escape a hospital. He wasn’t unsure of where he was going like the newbies thanks to his internal guide. When he got to the sparring room he noticed the beautiful lady with the two sticks and his eyes lit up in interest. He really did want to learn the bantos rods and hoped that Teyla would tutor him in the ways her people used them. Teyla had stopped to greet each member and because Tony wanted Rodney’s team to like him and he always did his best to respect local customs he had learned of how to traditionally greet new friends.

 

  
Tony stepped forward with his usual confidence and bowed his head so his forehead was within range of hers. “Greetings, Miss Emmagen.”   
  
Teyla’s eyes lit with joy, returning the gesture as she touched her forehead to his. “Greetings. My friends call me Teyla, Agent DiNozzo.”

  
  


“Then please call me Tony.” Was his quick reply. “So what’s on the agenda?”   
  
  
The agenda was getting put through their paces. Tony could see how quickly Ronon had been absorbed into the marine corps. It was obvious when at the end of each sparring bout he shouted. “Snack, wraithbait, passable.”   
  
  
Tony stepped up to fight when it came to his turn. He had been observing Ronan’s style closely and evaluating his options. He decided to take a gamble and hoped that Teyla would play her part. This was a risk but if there was one thing Tony had learned in life and death situations it’s that sometimes you gotta roll the dice and see where things land. 

 

The spar started and Tony went through the moves, aiming to get a feel for his opponent. Ronon was electrically quick, just like you would expect from someone who’d had to run and survive for their life. Tony rolled backward to avoid a sharp kick and as he unfurled he held out his hand and he asked Teyla. “Sticks?”   
  
  
In amusement, Teyla chucked them and Ronon stopped laughing. “ **Survivor** . I want to train with you personally.”   
  
  
Tony was not sure if that was a good thing or not judging by the looks of sympathy from the crowd but he would take it. “Is that a good thing?”   
  
  
Teyla smirked. “Well, you will survive the Pegasus Galaxy.”   
  
  
“Then it is all good in my book,” Tony replied. he could see that one of the new soldiers wanted to ask a question. “What is it corporal?”   
  
  
“How did you know that Miss Emmagen would give you her sticks?”

Tony snickered. “I didn’t but there was no way I was going to win a fair fight so I evened the odds. I need to survive not worry about my martial art form.”

  
  


There was a lesson there that Teyla and Ronon hoped the other new arrivals would take. “Time for lunch.”

 

On his way to the mess hall, Tony radioed Rodney to join him but Rodney was too busy getting up to date on lab work (and berating his minions) to join him. He apologised for being unable to meet up and said he would see him at the end of the day. Tony just chuckled and told him to have fun.

 

In the mess hall, the new arrivals all stuck together for lunch and Tony might have joined them but a large hand clamped onto his shoulder. “Sit with us.”   
  
  
Tony grinned. “I would like that big guy.”

  
  


What occurred over the next hour was a fascinated exchange of questions where Ronon and Teyla learned more about Earth and movies whilst Tony learned about Sateda and Athos. Tony was impressed with how deftly they slipped in questions about himself and Rodney but he answered them. Tony had decided he wasn’t the tap-dancing-around-issues type anymore and so just asked. “So do I pass the friend test?”   
  
  


John had explained the ritual to her and Ronon the evening before so Teyla answered. “Yes you do, you don’t wish for him to change which is all others seem to want him to do.”   
  
  
Tony shook his head, “Oh no, there would be no fun in that. I like ‘Em snarky, clever and a little mean so no - I don’t want to change him.”   
  


 

Tony saw Dr. Weir coming into the mess hall looking over the new recruits. He took a wild guess. “Dr. Weir.”

  
  


She walked over to him. “Hello, Agent DiNozzo, I am surprised to see you over here. We notice that the newbies tend to spend the first few weeks together.”   
  


 

Tony grinned. “Maybe ma’am but Rodney’s team wanted to kidnap me and I was a willing captive so we just decided to have an interesting chat over lunch.”   
  
  
“I am sure. Shall we adjourn to my office?”

 

  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

  
  


Tony may have played at being a fool in the past but here that was not going to be his approach.  Atlantis was too critical in its operations but to show anything less than your best intelligence.  The amount of IQ points in this one city would make Mensa roll over in jealousy and it wasn’t just the eggheads - he’d seen Sheppard pull off some seriously high-level math in seconds. Still, Sheppard obviously downplayed his intelligence deliberately so Tony wouldn’t call him out on it as he’d done the same himself on more than a few occasions. 

  
  


Tony pulled up his chair  in Dr. Weir’s office . “I’ve read the first year reports and the ones from the second year too. So what do I need to know, that  _ didn’t _ make it into the reports, Dr. Weir?”   
  
  
Weir looked at him shrewd and calculating and Tony understood why. The woman was the leader of an international group and had pressures leaning on her from every level.  He wasn’t trying to add to it because he understood the importance of the great work being done here. What he wanted to do was help her in any way he could but he couldn’t do that without information. The city who Tony was already thinking of as,  _ Al _ , the little angel, was keeping him up to date with everything going on.  Tony understood why Sheppard could appear where there was trouble and it was because he had an early warning alarm system.  

  
  


She didn’t ask him anything else and there was a small awkward pause before she filled him in.  And Tony had guessed at the problem. Intelligence was scary and people had always tended to fear what they don’t know. So there were some soldiers who feared the scientists for their intelligence - and on the flip side, some of the scientists feared the soldiers for what they saw as unnecessary violence.

  
  


“So do the scientists and soldiers ever mix, socially?”   
  
  
Weir sighed. “Not in a way that hasn’t ended in serious prank wars that require me stepping in myself and demanding that the department heads rein in their members.”

  
  


Tony got a feeling he would be dealing with those in the future. “My job now?”

  
  


Weir smirked. “I am seeing some of the benefits of having a Deputy.”   
  
  
Tony frowned trying to decipher what Atlantis was telling him. He was going to have the linguists teach him ancient as quick as possible.  “Er … I apologise Ma’am but we’re going to have to pick this back up later ... there’s a situation developing.”   
  
  
Weir frowned not understanding how Agent DiNozzo could know of any situation considering he was talking to her.  Almost as if to answer her concerns, John radioed over their headsets. “Elizabeth, I’m told there is a situation brewing. I’m heading to Lab 5 now and will let you know once I find out what’s going on.”

  
  


She looked back at her new deputy who was returning the look with perfect innocence. She rolled her eyes. “You have the gene as strongly as Colonel Sheppard.”   
  
  
“That is correct, Ma’am.”   
  
  
Weir rolled her eyes. “We don’t stand on formality here. I’m Liz.”

  
  


“Tony - and can I please go deal with this situation?”   
  
  
Weir nodded remembering the other point she’d read in his file. The file had said that since they’d reestablished contact with Earth he’d become her Chief Science Officer’s significant other.  She could tell that he would be breaking a lot of hearts as that news made it’s way around all of Atlantis.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Tony met up with the Colonel in the hallway outside one of the labs and smiled. “She is so talkative, Colonel Sheppard.”   
  
  
Sheppard smirked knowing exactly what DiNozzo was talking about. “Call me John, and I’m glad to share Atlantis so that she can talk someone else’s ear off for a few hours. I presume she’s let you know what’s happening in there?” Tilting his head towards the doorway.

  
  


“Yeah.” Tony pinched his nose in frustration as stalking cases were some of the most dangerous and difficult cases a cop could work. “The scientist holding the marine at gunpoint must have a strong ATA because Atlantis says she fears he will keep trying to convince her that she will  _ change  _ her mind if he just keeps asking long enough and is worried about escalations.”   
  
  
Sheppard hated people like this soldier, they think their looks or their position in life entitled them to something that it didn’t. “I would like to let Ronon and myself hunt him for sport.”   
  
  
“I met Ronon. Nice guy. He laughed when I sparred with him.” 

 

Sheppard snorted. "What did you do?"  
  
Tony smirked. "I asked Teyla for her sticks. He laughed when I pulled them on him.  He liked being surprised."  
  
  
Sheppard rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that would be Ronon.”

  
  


Tony grinned. “Well, why not call him to join in with our chat, or at least arrive by the end of it.”

  
  


John did grin at that thought. “I like the way you think.” Tapping his earpiece, “Chewie, you’re needed by Lab five.”

  
  


Tony figured there was no time like the present and moved through the doorway. “So hello, Dr. Mitchell. I am Agent Anthony DiNozzo and am now the Deputy Expedition Leader.”   
  
  
“You are?” She asked, still holding the gun and not blinking away from Sergeant Brown. “I haven’t got around to reading the new arrival email yet.  He came in again to ask me out - like I would say something different after the first twenty times.”   
  
  
Tony snorted. “Well, I would say you surprised him Doc. Sergeant Brown hasn’t blinked since his CO and I walked in.”   
  


 

Her gun was starting to shake and Tony used a more gentle voice. “Doc, can I take the weapon? I promise you that the Colonel and I will not let anything happen to you.”

  
  


She handed the gun to Tony like it was a live grenade but Tony immediately took it and secured the weapon while John cuffed the marine. Tony made a mental note to ask about what training the civilian staff had in Atlantis.

  
  
“This bitch is crazy and you’re cuffing me?” The Sergeant asked incredulously. 

  
  


His attitude soon changed hearing the twin growls coming from his CO and the new Deputy.  This was not going the way he thought and then to round off this crappy day - the alien, Ronon walked in looking at him like he was something nasty on the bottom of his shoe. 

 

  
“Sheppard, DiNozzo.”

  
  


Tony smirked at being included in the greeting. “Hi, Ronan. So we have a problem here and there’s something I’ve wanted to learn about this new galaxy too.”   
  
  
Ronon, seeing the restrained and pale soldier, decided to play along. “What do you want to know?”   
  
  
“How did your world deal with men who felt they had the right to pester a woman who refused their advances?”   
  
  
Ronon pulled his favourite, largest sharpest blade out of nowhere. “Different units settled it in different ways. Mine was simple, I took my dullest knife and cut their manhood clean off their body because they obviously didn’t know how to use it with honour.”   
  


 

Now that got the scientist to relax. “It’s a shame we don’t have that rule.”   
  


Tony looked at the two men. “Well, when in Rome……..”   
  
Brown closed his legs. “You can’t do that. I am a US marine.”   
  
  
DiNozzo growled. “You shut your goddamn mouth right now because you may wear the uniform but you are no marine. They have honour.”

  
  


Sheppard was in total agreement. “I agree, Chewie, get him out of here and only be as gentle as you need. He’ll be facing charges back at the SGC as soon as we can make it happen.”

Brown sneered. “And if I don’t go quietly?”  
  
  
Sheppard smirked but it wasn’t a pleasant or charming smile. “You really want to test that out?”

 

The smile on Ronon’s face was delightfully menacing and Tony made a mental note to find out what he planned to do.   
  
  
Brown dropped his head. “No.”   
  
  
DiNozzo snorted. “And that is the first sensible thing you have said since we got here.”

  
  


Tony had finished talking to Dr. Mitchell with Sheppard to make sure they had a full account of everything that had gone on.  He was so tired that full on romance was just a no until he wasn’t so exhausted.  “So where will I find Rodney?”   
  
The Colonel smirked at him as if to say Tony should know better. “The labs, it is his first day back and no one can pry him out of the labs. Trust me, the team has tried.”   
  
  
Tony smirked. “I’m sure I’ll be able to think of something.”   
  
  
Sheppard looked like he wanted to tag along but thought better of it. If it was good - no doubt the gossip would tell him in the morning. He was about to tell DiNozzo how to get to Rodney’s lab but didn’t need to.  The man walked away with purpose, head slightly tilted like he was listening to something. Sheppard shook his head and knew that the city had a shiny new person to babble to. He would love Atlantis forever as this was the first place where he felt like he was home but he would also be glad to have the chatter split between two of them.  The city had been quite lonely when she’d been sunk at the bottom of the ocean and as a result, she had a lot to say. 

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Tony walked into the Lab to hear Rodney berating the staff. “I do not have time for this idiocy, I want to go and have something to eat and sleep next to my Tony ... This is the first time I can in  _ far too long  _ and just think how much nicer I will be if I am rested and relaxed.”

  
  


“Nice is not in your vocabulary.” The Czech man observed primly. 

  
  


Tony had entered the lab silently thanks to a little help from Atlantis - turns out the doors don’t need to make that swoosh if you ask nicely.  At that comment though, he couldn’t help but laugh warmly. “I don’t know - I’ve never found Rodney to be anything but awesome ... even  _ nice  _ on occasion - I did so love the way he verbally eviscerated my ex-boss.”   
  


 

A new woman looked up. “Are you my doctoral candidate?”   
  
  
Tony nodded. “Yes Dr. Kusanagi, I’m Tony DiNozzo and I look forward to discussing my ideas with you. I have a few tweaks that I want to make to take the idea from law enforcement to something the SGC can use.”

  
  


She looked at Tony again and then back to her boss. “I don’t know where you found him, McKay, but good-looking, charming and intelligent ... Does he have a brother?”

  
  


The way everyone stared at the doctor, Tony was guessing she was not usually so overtly sassy.  Tony could tell from the amused look in Rodney’s eyes that he was used to such comments. Tony really liked the scientist because she was one of the few not to have a comment or two to make about his relationship.  “Sadly, I am an only child.”   
  
  
“Then shame on your father.”   
  
  
Tony didn’t just like her, he adored her - he hoped they would become friends.  “It is not the only thing he has to be ashamed about but right now I’m here to steal the boss away.”   
  
  
She nodded. “Yes, you should. Don’t let him come back before morning.”

  
  


Again he was impressed with how she avoided an easy comment about their relationship. “Oh don’t worry about that Doc, he won’t want to.”   
  
  
Rodney didn’t argue - he was busy packing his work away. He looked up. “Why in gods heaven would I stay late when you’re waiting back in our room.”   
  
  
Tony smiled brightly. “I feel the same way so let’s get out of here so your underlings can remember they have work to do.”

  
  


The scientists’ heads whipped back to their work. Rodney snorted at the subtle rebuke and had to smirk at the way people thought Tony couldn’t be mean. They walked back to their quarters ignoring the looks sent their way by other members of the expedition. Tony didn’t care, he just wanted to take a few minutes with Rodney with no one demanding their attention - just for a little while. He wasn’t greedy or naive - he’d read the reports enough to know just how many crises hit the city on a regular basis so planned to take time together for the two of them whenever they could. 

  
  


The boxes with Tony’s personal stuff were neatly lined up against the wall. Tony ignored them apart from grabbing a wrapped bundle from his backpack and guided Rodney towards the sofa that looked comfortable.  He would ask how Rodney had managed to get an Earth couch through the gate but his lover was a genius who could use his brain to fold space so a sofa should be child’s play. 

 

They collapsed back onto the sofa with a tired giggle and just sort of tangled together. Tony finally got the conversation started.  “Damn, I had so many sexy plans but I didn’t even get a calm first day ... Stalking, sparring, debriefing and learning what my job role would be. Man, am I glad we’re alone in the peace and quiet.”   
  
  
Rodney snickered. “Oh, I think today wins for shocking my staff into silence.”   
  
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes because it was like no one on Atlantis dated.  “So I mentioned that tonight was date night and people seemed to have some weird opinions.”   
  
  
Rodney snorted, knowing what some must have thought. “For everyone else, my bite is way worse than my bark.”   
  
  


Tony rolled his eyes as this was not news to him.  “Well, first of all, John thought I wouldn’t be able to to pry you out of the lab and Doc Beckett seemed surprised that I plan to ‘woo’ you even though we’re already together.”   
  
  
Rodney did laugh at that. “Considering he’s dating a munitions expert you would think he would be doing as much wooing as possible.”   
  
  
Tony did realise what it was and chuckled. “No, I know what it is. They thought I would try and do something extravagant and showy, which I would in a heartbeat if that was us.”   
  
  
Rodney had a shy smile. “You were the one who showed me it didn’t have to be showy.  So what’s my surprise?”   
He tried to ask nonchalantly but Tony pulled him closer and handed him the incongruous looking package from the side table. “Now you have to savour it as I could only get one pound of the finest.”

  
  


Rodney’s eyes went wide in surprise as he opened it. “Tony this is Hacienda la Esmeralda, very rare and stupidly expensive.”   
  
  
Tony pulled Rodney in for a kiss now that they were finally alone. “Mer’ you are stupidly rare and worth way more than just this.”   
  
  
Rodney was touched by the gift. “You sure do know how to woo a guy.”   
  
  
Tony waggled his eyebrows. “See, I still got game.”   
  


 

Rodney smiled softly. “Well, consider me wooed. What are you going to do about it?”

  
  


_ Never let it be said that Tony couldn’t handle a challenge. _

  
  
**Twenty-four later, and Tony had truly arrived on Atlantis with his first crisis - The military commander taken hostage.**


	9. The enemy of my enemy is ...? Part One

**Chapter Nine: The enemy of my enemy is my ... (Part 1)**

  
  


Tony’s day started well enough with a four o’clock knock at the door. He was expecting it as he’d arranged an early morning run with Sheppard and Ronon. As Tony got out of bed, Rodney groaned into his pillow. “How did I fall in love with a morning person?”

  
  


If Rodney had been looking, he’d have been reward with a true smile. Still, Tony didn’t hold his morning uncaffeinated grumpiness against him. “I’m going for a run and how about I bring you back coffee when I’m done.” Dropping a kiss on a shoulder as he slipped out of bed.

  
  


Rodney mumbled something about  _ god amongst men _ but Tony just snorted affectionately. He quickly got dressed in his running clothes that he’d left by the side of his bed and opened the door to see Sheppard and Ronon waiting. “Morning. How far today?”   
  
  
Sheppard grinned. “I’ll only do 2 miles as there is a mission today but Ronon will want to do at least double.”   
  
  
“Lead on,” was all Tony said as a reply.   
  
  
The group kept a comfortable runner’s pace as they worked their way around the different areas. Tony planned on using these runs to not only improve his fitness but to also learn his way around Atlantis. He made sure to greet the staff with a nod or a small  _ hello  _ as they passed members of the expedition.  

  
  


At the two mile mark, they had conveniently circled back to Sheppard’s office. They stopped for a few moments and Sheppard groaned. “How are you not even breathing hard?”   
  
  
Ronon shrugged. “Runner.”   
  
  
Tony mirrored Ronon with a shrug. “Rejuvenated lungs. Vala was kind enough to heal them to the same level as my quarterback days.”

 

  
Sheppard snorted. “Get out of here and don’t run too long Chewie, we have a mission briefing in an hour.”   
  
  
Tony smirked and they sat back off at a noticeably quicker pace. Tony could hear Sheppard’s moaning and at the same time, he could feel Atlantis’ amusement at the situation.  As he promised, after the run he headed to find caffeine to try and cure Rodney of his caffeinated blues. 

  
  


Rodney was awake and dressed and smiled seeing Tony.  He reached gratefully for the hot drink and kissed Tony’s cheek in thanks. “I don’t want to go off-world today ... There are too many things to do in the Lab.”   
  
  
Tony shrugged as he walked into the bathroom stripping as he went. “Well, I suppose Zelenka could check out the exciting Ancient Ruin. I mean it will probably be a bust and you can stick with your equations.”

  
  


Rodney snorted, loving the fact Tony could keep up and throw his comments back at him. He leaned against the doorway and watched with appreciation as his lover quickly showered. “Okay, I get it.”

He followed his lover back to the bedroom, quietly drinking his coffee and conspicuously leering whenever Tony looked his way while dressing.

  
  


Once ready, Tony shoved Rodney against the wall and kissed him one last time, deep and dirty, before they donned their ‘professional’ masks and became the Chief Science Officer and the new Deputy Expedition Leader. Tony swaggered out with a triumphant look on his face and Rodney followed after a minute, eyes still slightly glazed over.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


When Tony had reached the gateroom he’d looked at Dr. Weir, asking the most pertinent question. “Where do I set up an office, or are we sharing?”

  
  


She smirked. “I did wonder how long it would take you to ask that question, and for now, I guess we are sharing.  It won’t be too bad as clearly, you packed light.”

  
  


Tony shrugged as a desk was a desk, no matter where it was set up and that was all he needed to complete paperwork. Well, that was until Atlantis herself intervened. The lights kept buzzing a path across the gateroom floor and seeing the startled look on Weir’s face - Tony was guessing this was a new thing. Tony looked at his new boss. “Do we follow the lights?”   
  
  
She nodded. “Yes we do but let’s adhere to protocol.” She touched her earpiece. “Dr. Zelenka and Major Lorne, please report to the gateroom.”

  
  


Lorne and Zelenka appeared in the gateroom within seconds of each other. “Ma’am.” “Elizabeth.”

  
  


Weir grinned pointing to the lights. “Agent DiNozzo asked me about where he would be working. I assumed that we would share an office but then those lights showed up and pointed to the door that has suddenly appeared.”

 

  
  
Lorne huffed. “I should have thought harder about it and then I wouldn’t have to share with Colonel Sheppard.”

  
  


Tony smirked and shrugged. “You have the gene, just like I do.”   
  
  
Lorne nodded his head to acknowledge the point. “True but not quite to the same power as yours or the Colonels.”

  
  


Tony was smart enough to change the topic. “So do we enter through the door? I ask the old timers because I have seen one too many horror movies that start with people being way too inquisitive for their own good.”

  
  


That earned him three snorts so he was guessing it was a problem on Atlantis as well.   Zelenka did step forward and used one of his science gadgets to check for the basics. “ It is safe to enter ...  Let’s see what gift Atlantis has for her new son.”   
  
  
Tony was well aware that the scientists now had two names for him, one was  _ dragon tamer,  _ as a reference to him and Rodney but the other nickname was one shared with John,  _ Atlantis’ boys  _ as she clearly favoured them. 

  
  
Zelenka had a big grin on his face as he looked around the new room so Tony asked him. “What?”   
  
  
Zelenka was grinning. “I wonder how Colonel Sheppard will take it? That he is no longer the favourite.”   
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes because he’d heard more than one comment about his supergene. The meaner ones were not getting any hot water for a week, and that was Al’s doing, taking exception on his behalf. Tony had tried to explain mentally that the people could use someone else’s water supply. Tony had got the mental equivalent of a _ bless you child _ , as Atlantis had informed him that it was based on the person using the equipment, not the location. Tony had shrugged it off but made a mental note to never upset the city. 

  
  


After thirty minutes of checking, Zelenka declared that he’d found the Atlantean equivalent of the surveillance suite.  It wasn’t as comprehensive as the watch tower on the upper level but it would be perfect for Tony and there was already a desk and chair for him to - so there was no worry about requisition forms.  

  
  


Weir smiled at him. “I guess we will not be sharing an office after all.”   
  
  
Tony snorted. “But we won’t have far to go for meetings.”   
  
  
Zelenka left, as there was a new emergency in the labs that required his attention. So now there was just Dr. Weir and Major Lorne left in his newly acquired office. “Is something the matter?”

  
  


Weir shook head. “No, after reviewing your certification notes, Major Lorne wants to issue you with a firearm and you have been authorised on the gateroom floor during hot situations.”

Tony nodded and opened the pack that had been shoved at him. It contained three weapons that were each individually cased again, a Glock, a Sniper rifle and standard M16 that he’d seen all the gate teams use. “You give sweet presents.”

  
  


Weir chuckled at the glee on Tony’s face. “I think I’ve seen Marines with less glee looking at weapons.”

  
  


Tony shrugged  because it was difficult to explain . “There is a beauty in their deadliness.”   
  


  
Weir nodded as she could agree with that point. “I will leave you to unpack  and we can catch up afterward. ”   
  
  
Tony nodded. “That would be good as I still have so many questions, Dr. Weir.”

  
  


“You should call me Liz, you know.”   
  
  
Tony nodded and left it with a sheepish smile. “I’m sure I will get used to it soon enough.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


An hour later, any thoughts of catching up or meetings were forgotten when Chuck, the gate technician, shouted. “Incoming Wormhole!” Tony hadn’t even finished unpacking but he ran up to the watchtower.

  
  


Weir stepped out of her office almost at the same time. “What’s the situation?”  She asked with evident concern as there were three teams off-world and none of them were scheduled for a check in for at least two hours.   
  


 

Chuck was waiting on the IDC. “It’s SGA1 ma’am, they’re coming in hot.”

  
  


Weir touched her radio. “Weir to Lorne. Code Red.”   
  


 

Tony knew what it meant and immediately unclipped the clip of his gun holster. He wouldn’t be a hindrance to the good men protecting the gate.  The situation could unfold in seconds. He stepped in front of Weir as old instincts of protecting the boss were still ingrained. Blasts of blue stunner raced through the event horizon and the odd bullet too. 

  
  


Teyla fell through  the wormhole with Rodney  following her,  pulling a limping Ronon alongside. They stumbled to a stop and Tony managed to stop Ronon collapsing to the floor. 

 

  
Tony wondered what the hell had gone on  with SGA1 . Rodney looked to Weir and snarled one word that made nasty sense. “Kolya.” Followed by a furious “He’s snatched, John.”   
  


  
Weir was clearly torn but did the right thing. “Shut down the gate.” It was one of the most fortunate things about working in the Pegasus Galaxy - their stargate was a master gate and control mechanism for all the other gates.  As a result, they could close a wormhole connection rather than wait the standard thirty-eight minutes that the Milky-Way gates could last.

 

  
Tony racked his mind for a Kolya and groaned remembering the reports and their attempt to take over Atlantis during the storm. The Genii were one of the people of the Pegasus Galaxy who felt they a ‘right’ to the city and had tried a sneak attack when Atlantis was forced into a skeleton crew. They had come through with at least seventy soldiers and Colonel Sheppard had managed to rebuff them, almost  _ single-handedly. _ General Kolya had led the Genii force and the campaign loss had caused him to lose his position amongst his people.

  
  


So they were facing a perfect storm of a psychopathic kidnapper with a grudge against their victim.  _ Perfect.  _ Tony took a deep breath and seeing the worr ied looks on SGA1’s face, he took control. He moved down the steps quickly. “I know I am new but protocol is you go to medical and get checked out.”

 

  
Ronon growled. “The bastard has Sheppard.”

  
  


Tony didn’t blink or appear phased  at the anger . “And you are no good to him if you’re injured or dead. Get checked out while we start to pull the data together.”

Tony was good with missing person cases but this would be a first for him. The first time his kidnap victim had been taken hostage on another a planet and the perpetrators would have no doubt already skipped to another planet to cover their tracks. 

  
  


Weir looked at Tony and Lorne and said grimly. “My office. We need to plan.”

  
  


Tony hated hostage situations because the deck was all stacked in the other guy's favour. They had the leverage to get whatever they wanted and even if you do agree, then you couldn’t guarantee they would honour their side of the agreement. Tony wasn’t naive - Kolya hated Sheppard so if he got the chance he would kill John. The fact that he hadn’t done so immediately was both a relief and a concern.

  
  


Tony ran his fingers through his hair and started the difficult questions. His experience and relative new appearance on the base being of benefit. “So Kolya has snatched Sheppard instead of killing him straight away so he is looking for leverage. So what demands will he make?”   
  
  
Lorne sighed. “I don’t speak crazy.”   
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t get smart, I mean this seriously. Snatching or kidnapping is done with a purpose, to gain money, to influence a deal, to trade for another prisoner etcetera.”   
  
  
Weir smacked her head because there was only one thing he could want. “Ladon Radim.”   
  
  
Tony knew that name, it was in the mission reports. “Why do I know the name?”   
  
  
“He is a Genii soldier who has recently assumed leadership of their people. He used to be one of Kolya’s men and was part of the team that invaded Atlantis.”

  
  


Tony nodded as that sounded about right. “So you need to be prepared for when he demands Radim for Colonel Sheppard.”   
  
  
“She can’t do it!” Lorne said with conviction even though, on his face, he was clearly torn. 

  
  


Tony didn’t sigh or say a thing. “I wasn’t implying she should be however Dr. Weir needs to be prepared for what she is going to see as a result.”   
  
  
“You mean he will kill the Colonel?”  Weir asked, trying to get the best view of the situation. She was grateful for Tony’s experience in the matter.    
  
  
Tony shook his head because that was the last gasp measure. “No, Kolya will torture Sheppard and he will make you watch as a way to convince you to change your mind.”

  
  


“How?”   
  


 

Tony shrugged as that was what he was not certain about. “You will have to tell me, what would they use in the Pegasus Galaxy?”

  
  


Lorne sighed. “It is difficult to tell but we know the Genii are prepared to and have used torture in the past to achieve their goals.”

  
  


Tony looked grim. “Then we need to be prepared for the worst case scenario. I can go down to the infirmary and prepare Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney?”   
  
  
Dr. Weir nodded. “Do it, and in this situation, I want you to take point with your experience.”

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Tony was in the infirmary and it had gone as well as could be expected but Tony had taken control of the situation because he understood loyalty and caring about your teammates but not at the expense of their life.

  
  


Tony’s radio crackled so he touched his radio. “This is DiNozzo.”   
  
  
“We have an unknown wormhole with a radio signal coming through,” Chuck informed him. 

  
  


Tony knew they wouldn’t have to wait long as Kolya would want to seize on the opportunity of people being thrown by their leader being snatched. “On my way.”

  
  


He saw Ronon and Teyla move, “Can you watch Sheppard be tortured and not react?”   
  
  
Ronon sighed. “No.”   
  
Teyla wanted to give a different answer but she couldn’t. In the Pegasus Galaxy, living under the threat of the Wraith, she found life precious. “No.”   
  
  
Tony was compassionate. “Then I ask you to stay away the first time as I don’t need emotions fueling Kolya.”

  
  


“And McKay?”   
  
  
Tony had a sly grin. “Kolya has a radio signal, I want Rodney to use his megabrain to hack it.”

 

**  
** **& *&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Having been prepared by Tony, the situation was far worse than even their worst-case fears.  Kolya had been too gleeful when Weir had refused his demand. 

  
  


Tony shuddered at the new shackled prisoner being bought into the view of the camera. He could guess from the descriptions and pictures that this was his first view of a real-life Wraith. Only he’d never heard of one being shackled and kept captive - it could be for no good reason.

 

Kolya smirked. “You refuse and now I will take some of Sheppard’s life in the most painful possible way.”

  
  


The Wraith had the iron glove removed from his hand and the situation became clear when they ripped Sheppard’s shirt open so his heart was visible. They were going to let the Wraith prisoner ‘feed’ on the Colonel. 

  
  


“You don’t have to do this, remember Sheppard didn’t let you rot.” Rodney implored.  

  
  


“This is wrong!” Weir shouted in outrage. 

  
  


Tony said nothing, knowing with a man like Kolya it would fall on deaf ears. He just watched the scene unfold as the Wraith started to feed off Sheppard’s very life. He saw Sheppard look at the video, Sheppard would endure the torture because he refused to let Kolya anywhere near the city. So Tony would watch as Sheppard deserved for someone to see his sacrifice.

  
  


Kolya shouted a command and the Wraith was attacked with some sort of cattle prod and forced back to his own cell. The psycho looked into the camera, directly at Tony. “You are new and yet have nothing to say.”   
  
  
Tony grinned  and shook his head, choosing not to give a verbal answer. There was no reason to show all your cards when you didn’t have to. 

  
  


Kolya sneered. “It doesn’t matter, you can tell I am serious in my demands. You will hand over Ladon Radim and I will return the good Colonel. This attack didn’t take years off his life, however, the next video will see him go grey.  You have two hours! ”

  
  


The video turned off and Tony turned to the team, who were all in various stages of grief and anger. They were useful emotions but here they would do more harm than good. Kolya wanted them angry and acting rashly, and due to all his previous knowledge and experience, not to mention the principle of the matter, Tony refused to give in to terrorist demands. 

  
  


He and Weir had agreed that in this situation, he had the better understanding and would take lead whilst she focussed on what she did best - running Atlantis. “Okay, Dr. Weir and I have agreed that I am taking point so Lorne - I want a meeting ASAP of the Search and Rescue team.  I will not let Colonel Sheppard stay in the hands of a mad man for any longer than necessary.”   
  
  


Rodney was still looking at his tablet but looked up with a victorious grin. “Get Miko up here as I might have something to help.”

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

The team listened as Rodney had explained his theory about the gates and how with two tandem hackers working together they should be able to extract the gate address. 

 

  
Weir looked up. “So who will it be Rodney, you and Miko?”   
  


 

Rodney shook his head. “No, in this case, it should be Tony - he is the most skilled hacker. He thinks intuitively and out of the box. It makes him unpredictable.”

Miko nodded. “Agreed. There was a reason I agreed to take Agent DiNozzo as a thesis student.”   
  


 

All of Atlantis knew of Miko’s perfectionist ways so that settled any potential arguments.  Tony hated the fact that the only option they had was to wait until the next video uplink to start Dr. Kusanagi and him hacking the system. She could do it but not alone which was another good reason for him being there. 

  
  


Lorne’s mind was whirling. “So let me get this straight. You are going to hack the gate system?”   
  
  
Tony had no idea how he could explain he was going to act as a conduit to Atlantis to find her other son. “Well, yeah that about sums it up.”   
  


 

“Okay then.” 

  
  


The gate technician called through. “We have an incoming wormhole.”

  
  


Tony hated the way the psychopaths intent on maiming and torturing people weren’t always the punctual types. Luckily, he and the good doctor were in the conference room planning how this would work.  

 

  
Liz was already waiting to take point in this negotiation  with Rodney by her as that was what Kolya would expect. It would let Tony focus on somehow extracting the damn reverse address with Dr. Kusanagi. “You ready?”   
  
  
Tony nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

It was like a rerun of the previous video conference - except t he soldiers all watched as a way to show unity with their commander. They hated the fact that he was suffering but they wouldn’t cheapen his ordeal by closing their eyes.    
  
  
Kolya ran the same script almost word for word as their first little video linkup. Tony said nothing, his fingers were dancing over the keys just like Miko’s.     
  


  
“You would see your man die for one Genii you don’t care for?” Kolya asked trying to find a barb that would weaken their resolve. 

 

  
Tony stood up with a cheer of good fortune, pleased to have what they need and now came the second part of the plan.    
  


  
“Agent control yourself.”  Weir demanded sharply.    
  
  
Kolya looked perturbed. “You do have a name don’t you?”

  
  


Tony resisted the urge to call himself Agent 23 like the Rock in the  _ Get Smart  _ movie. “I don’t need a name. I'm the Wild Card. I mean I should be furious and terrified for the fate of Colonel Sheppard but I am not. You see, I have a goal and I won’t rest until I achieve it.”   
  
  
Kolya actually fed him the line, like every good cliche villain. “And what is that?”   
  
  
“Why  I’m the Wild Card, and  vengeance is my game and as I surely breathe, the first time we meet face to face - I will pull a bullet between your eyes. Or, your two captives may think working together to kill you all is a way better idea and you will be dead within the hour.”

Tony always prefered seeking justice over vengeance but Kolya was the type of man who could short circuit a man’s better instincts and put the type of fire in a man’s veins that would make him dive headlong into danger with no regard for their well-being. Rodney being in his life was the  **_only_ ** thing that would stop him going that deep but if there was a universal truth - Kolya need to be stopped.

  
  


And there on the video all could see it - the spark of hope and intrigue in both the Wraith and their Colonel’s eyes. The video cut off as Kolya obviously tried to establish his dominance once again. 

  
  


Tony saw Lorne smirk with satisfaction. “Let’s go hunting.”   
  


 

“Agreed.”

  
  


In less than ten minutes there were the members of SGA1, SGA2, and SGA3 all ready to depart with enough weapons to win a land war in Asia let alone rescue their Commander. 


	10. The Enemy of My Enemy is my ... Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special note has to go to Edronhia who also did movie research for this chapter. Big thanks as usual for all your hard work :)

**Chapter Nine: The enemy of my enemy is my ... (Part 2)**

  
  


Lorne could see Tony come toward his puddle jumper carrying the sniper rifle in its pack. “Welcome to Puddle Jumper 2, Agent DiNozzo.”

  
  


Tony nodded. “Let’s go and get our Colonel.”

  
  


“Agreed,” Lorne said and motioned for Tony to sit up by him as he was the other strong ATA carrier. Whilst pilots were the best second co-chair when your gene was as strong as Tony’s it mattered less.

  
  


The soldiers kept looking over at Tony like they wanted to say something. Tony understood, “Relax boys, this is not my first rodeo. I just don’t usually have such good back-up.”   
  
  
Lorne chuckled. “What was the craziest time?”   
  
  
Tony knew what he was doing and he was willing to play along. Tony may have called himself the wildcard to Kolya but he didn’t want to be that to his actual teammates. “Take your pick, I got handcuffed to a serial killer during the last twenty-four hours of his life, had my car blown up by a CIA mole working with an international arms dealer whose daughter I was dating undercover in an attempt to get close to her father, got locked in a shipping container with a claustrophobic Mossad liaison who tried to shoot her way out and I ended up stopping a ricocheting bullet with my arm, rescued my boss and a class full of kids from a bomb-strapped teenager who was demanding we produce his mother by sunset - the mom who had died the year before, got framed for murder based on evidence planted on a pair of disembodied legs that belonged to someone who died in a car crash by a guy who blamed me for losing his job years before. Biggest battle, and my current favourite, I overcame a virulent form of the pneumonic plague.”   
  
  
“You promised you wouldn’t keep talking about that!” Rodney said huffing with annoyance, his voice almost echoing in the otherwise eerily silent jumper.

  
  


Tony gave him a sly smile. “Did I?”

  
  


The soldiers shook off their shock at Tony’s oration and smirked knowing of the relationship between them and not caring. “That’s not crazy, that is nuts.”

  
  


Tony smirked, knowing he’d reached new heights if a marine thought he was nuts. “Oh, and there was the time I was undercover as a marine and got chucked out of a plane on night maneuvers.  _ Man _ , that was a sweet first jump.”

  
  


The Marine sergeant, Stackhouse, had to ask. “You’d been trained though, right?”

  
  


Tony snorted because that would have made the jump far easier. “Now where would the fun have been in that? They do say that experience is the best way to learn although I did watch a video.  It’s true even the guy arrested complimented me on the jump, didn’t understand how I wasn’t a marine. He assumed I’d been sent in from another platoon. ”   
  
  
Even Lorne was looking askance at him. “I’m not sure you should be mixing with the marines - you are going to give us a heart-attack.”

  
  


Tony smirked. “Now you’re just being mean. We’ll get along just great, I’m sure.”

  
  


Stackhouse snickered  and joined in with the teasing . “Yeah Major, we’re being friendly, you should be encouraging this.  Plus, we like anyone who packs a sniper rifle for a trip. It shows you are prepared for anything. ”   
  
  
McKay groaned,  just imagining what antics the marines and Tony could get up to . “Oh god, if you get injured you are sleeping on the couch.”   
  
  
Tony’s response could only be.  _ “Yes, dear.” _

  
  


The marines snickers grew louder. Stackhouse was the bravest one, as he was willing to face Rodney’s wrath. “But Dr. McKay we were going to invite Agent DiNozzo to the marine party on Wednesday.”

  
  


Tony grinned brightly as he checked his sniper scope one last time. “Good times will be had by all.”   
  


 

The conversation had kept the mood light for the trip through the Stargate. Lorne let the jumper touchdown on the ground. It was kept cloaked as they didn’t want to announce their presence to Kolya or his men. “Everybody remember where we parked?”

  
  


Tony hadn’t blinked at stepping onto a new world. He had a target and that was all that filled his mind - they would bring Sheppard home. The man moved mountains for those on Atlantis and they would give him the same in return. Tony may be new to the city but he knew how to watch a man’s six.  It wasn’t something that Gibbs had ever had to drill into his mind.

  
  


Lorne heard the telltale staccato of an automated weapon followed by screams. “Huh, guess the two of them took your advice.”  
  
  
Tony didn’t smirk because the situation was too serious but it always paid to be the wild card. He looked for high ground and in the end settled for a small bough of a tree that was going to make some shots tricky but offered the best vantage, protection, and line of sight. “I’ll pick them off one by one.”  
  
  
Lorne nodded and the rest of the Atlanteans raced towards what they knew to be the compound. They felt safer knowing they had a guardian angel watching over the scene ready to pick off anyone they failed to catch. 

  
  


Tony knew  if Sheppard and the Wraith had escaped then they would need to stop any of the Genii coming after Sheppard before they could rescue him. 

  
  


Tony breathed in and out and ran through the mental checklist of things for a successful sniping shot at a distance. He thought about the distance, the wind, those around - the last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of the Atlantis soldiers. The margin of error in these situations is that fine. He never had a problem pulling the trigger as long as he knew the person was a threat to someone’s life. He was smart enough to blend into the flora around him. Gibbs had always harped on that a successful sniper wasn’t the one who could take the longest shot - it was the one who could make the shot and escape unnoticed. 

  
  


He saw Sheppard make his way east with the freaky wraith in tow. Guess they took his advice to heart. Tony could see through the sniper scope that Sheppard whilst he was moving stiffly was still able to run but just not quickly enough. 

 

  
The Genii scouting team was catching up with the group and Lorne and the men wouldn’t have a good shot for a few minutes more. Tony could do it though, his weapon was rested securely, breath in, breath out and he let loose his finger on the trigger. Genii one was down, too bad there seemed to be at least thirty men and if it was a full company then it could well be more than three times as many men - there would be no way to tell how many men Kolya had supporting him.

  
  


Tony could have smacked himself in his head. Lorne had explained that he had two high explosive test rounds. He could shoot the door of the compound and block any further reinforcements and then the SGA members would be able to clear a path to their commander.   He reloaded his rifle with the experimental round and turned his scope towards the compound door. This shot would be easier as it was a wide target that didn’t have the greatest movement.  The shot sounded no different to a normal bullet upon firing, but on impact, it seemed to have the force of a small bomb and the compound entrance crumbled. There would be no one coming out of there in a hurry.  

 

  
  


Tony didn’t take anything for granted though, the Genii soldiers were no longer on the ground but he used his scope to check a full 360. Seeing no one else, he got back to the ground and moved toward the clearing where Tony sensed that everything was going to come to a head. It took a mere few moments for him to meet back up with Lorne and Ronon who were the advanced team today.

  
  


Tony could see the two Genii descend on the Wraith but the alien had the last laugh. Before Lorne or any of them could raise their weapon, the Wraith had upended the soldiers and was feeding on them. They were walking snacks for all their swagger against the wraith when they were back in the compound. The Wraith let out an inhuman screech as it stood up looking worryingly refreshed and strong. Sheppard was lying on the ground and the Wraith stood over him. The team did not have a clear shot. 

  
  


They could hear Sheppard, defiant to the end. “Finish it!”

  
  


The pained yell had them moving even faster and they had already been going flat out.  

The alien was still bent over him when  Ronan yanked him off.

  
  


The Wraith and damn, he couldn’t get how something so scary could look like a Marilyn Manson reject, just hissed. Tony put his hand on Ronon’s arm as something wasn’t adding up so he asked it “What did you do?”

  
  


The creature smirked and Tony could do with never seeing a Wraith smirk as it was a grotesque picture. “Simple. Sheppard saved my life and I returned the favour.  The gift of life is reserved for our most  _ devout followers _ or  **brothers** .   It seems you  _ humans  _ do not know everything about the Wraith.”   
  
  
Tony’s ability to make a retort was cut off by Sheppard’s command of “Leave him, Chewie.” 

  
  


Rodney the was the first one to say it even if everyone else was thinking it. “How are you looking ten years younger?”

  
  


Sheppard shrugged. “I don’t know, ask Todd.”

  
  


“ _ Todd? _ You named the Wraith, Todd?” McKay asked in disbelief.  

  
  


Tony could tell Rodney was blowing up for a full blown rant.  He stepped forward knowing the soldiers needed a few seconds to wrap their minds around the fact the Wraith could give back life, just as easily as they took life. He put his hand on Rodney’s shoulder and asked Sheppard. “What are we doing with, Todd?”

  
  


The Colonel bit his lip as Tony could see common sense and feelings battle. Then Sheppard spoke to Todd. “We had a deal, right?”   
  
  
“I did not expect you to honour it.”  Was the honest response to the question and Tony had to bite back a snort.   
  
Sheppard’s hand shot out and without a word, Tony saw Ronon hand over his blaster. Sheppard shot the Wraith with a stunner. “We’ll drop him off along the way.”

  
  


“We’re letting the creepy wraith go?” Rodney had to ask to check he was hearing right.

  
  


Sheppard shrugged because he had no good answer to give because as much as the last two days had sucked, and it wasn’t like he was a stranger to torture, he was an honourable man. “We had a deal, allies until we say goodbye and then the next time we meet... All bets are off.”   
  
  
Tony made a mental note to have an excruciatingly awkward conversation about how the next time they met Sheppard and Todd would still not to be able to pull the trigger and better to make a plan for it. The whole team were making their way back to the jumper, talking and the marines were being their usual boisterous selves and it was a good thing for it to be business as usual.   
  


 

“Hey DiNozzo - why are you a Fed when you can shoot like a marine?”

  
  


Tony chuckled at the look of horror on Rodney’s face, he should be nicer but it was too cute. “My boss was a sniper and trained me to shoot the  _ proper way.” _

  
  


“Who?”   
  
  
Tony knew the name would be familiar but there was no point in hiding it. “Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”   
  


  
Stackhouse frowned. “Wait, Gibbs as in the record holder for the longest successful shot, that Gibbs?”   
  
  
Tony nodded. “Yep, that is why I prefer a marine sniper rifle.”

  
  


Sheppard stopped for a second seeing the jumper decloak. Yesterday, he was so sure that he was going to die in that hole and as long as Atlantis remained safe - it would be okay.  Sheppard could honestly, hand-on-his-heart say he was so ready to get the hell off this planet. He kept staring at the Wraith that had been the source of a few nightmares but also his rescuer. He should shoot him and kill a threat, that was what all of his training told him but it wasn’t that easy. He was never so glad that Tony had come to Atlantis then with his next statement. “So where are we dropping him off at?”   
  


 

He heard one of the soldier’s hiss but Tony answered him calmly. “Right or wrong, the Wraith watched his six and put back what he took with interest. The Colonel will surely shoot him where he stands the next time he sees him but would you feel right doing it now?”

  
  


The way the soldier dropped his head at that gave Sheppard the answer he was looking for. An erstwhile contact within the Wraith camp wouldn’t hurt either would be another consideration. “I know just the place.” 

 

Rodney had finally found his voice and it was particularly snarky. “You are all crazy and what the hell, Sheppard? Why is a Wraith adopting you? Aren’t you the enemy?”   
  
  
Tony gave Rodney a crooked grin. “Well, you know what they say ... the enemy of my enemy is my  _ adoptive brother.”   _ Turning to look at Sheppard he quipped “By the way Sheppard, nice facelift…..." He’d noticed the soldiers trying not to stare at their commander in amazement, none quite sure what to say. Tony had no such problem and continued on “Very  _ ’Elise Eliot-Atchison’ _ played by the wonderful Goldie Hawn in the 1996 comedy film  _ ’First Wives Club’ _ except you're not a former one-time Oscar-winning actress, now a chain-smoking alcoholic plastic surgery addict who's relegated to B movies due to your 'unprofitable' age whose ex-husband has left you for a starlet young enough to be his daughter. So anyway …. You ready to go?” 

  
  


After ten full seconds of complete silence, Sheppard and the rest of the soldiers cracked up at the deadpan humour, which was a perfect foil for the stressful situation they’d suffered over the last twenty-four hours.

  
  


Rodney glared at his lover. “You may be cute but you are not funny.”

  
  


Tony grinned and quoted Doctor Who. “Come on Rodney.  _ Give me a day like this, any day.  _ **_Everybody lives_ ** _! _ ”

  
  
  


One of the marines started whistling the theme to Doctor Who and Sheppard rolled his eyes at their antics. “Can we go home now?”   
  
  
Tony smiled. “Sure thing, are you driving?”   
  
  
Sheppard’s look was just so dark it was funny. “The jumper is mine.”   
  
  
Tony wasn’t mean considering John had such a trying day. “Sure thing, Colonel. Let’s go home.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


The debriefs were done and everyone was safe and Tony finally felt like he could relax, even Atlantis herself was calm and happily chatting away to Sheppard. Tony moved assuredly along the corridors to the lab, knowing just where Rodney would be. Today would have tested his lover emotionally as his best friend was in such mortal peril. The rescue mission, in all honesty by the time they could start, felt like it was more of a mission to bring a body home, no one had said it aloud but it was the thinking. 

  
  


The lab door opened and Tony could hear Zelenka begging Rodney to go and sleep. All he got was a vicious diatribe in French. Tony was glad that Zelenka could look past the rant knowing that it was because Rodney was rattled, rather than taking it personally. 

  
  


“You mister should be in bed.”   
  
  
Rodney whirled around, eyes a bit wild. “But I have stuff to do - sciencey stuff.”   
  
  
“Which you will do much better with sleep. Plus, I don’t want to sleep alone.” Tony threw out boldly, adding beseeching puppy dog eyes to his case. Tony would use whatever tool in his arsenal of tricks to get Rodney to rest.

 

  
Rodney looked at him with a softening glare. “I suppose I could do with some sleep.”   
  


 

He took Tony’s offered hand and followed him back to their rooms. They didn’t take long to go to bed and Tony rolled over to see Mer’s face. “Are you okay?”   
  
  
He could see the tumultuous emotions flash across Rodney’s face. Tony thought that anyone who believed Rodney didn’t feel emotions was more than a little obtuse. Of course he did, he felt too much so built the snarky exterior to protect himself from the world - Tony could recognise a protective mask having built one or two himself in the past.  

 

  
Rodney settled. “No, but I will be because you stop me from fixating.”   
  
  
Tony chuckled rolling over so he now settled over Rodney’s chest. “Well, I don’t mind helping you fixate on more fun things.”   
  
  
Rodney looked so adoringly at Tony that Tony just wanted to give him any world he asked for.  “You are just what Atlantis needed.”   
  
  
Tony shook his head. “Atlantis is a wonderful and ever surprising bonus, but  **you** are all I need.”


	11. Finale Pt 1: Will the real Rodney McKay please stand up!

**Finale Pt 1: Will the Real Rodney McKay please stand up!**

  
  


Rodney’s sleep was one of the justified and Tony was watching his lover in the pre-dawn light, just appreciating for a few precious minutes the look of a relaxed and peaceful Rodney laying next to him. Tony knew how hard his partner was working in the labs with Zelenka and Miko because they’d had a breakthrough on the idea of harnessing subspace to charge ZPM’s.  

 

It was crazy and a fantastic idea and if it worked, then Atlantis would never worry about power problems ever again. As such, the idea had more than captured the scientists’ attention to the point where they tended to ignore most of their bodily functions and requirements.  

  
  


Tony, unlike some of the senior staff, would not accept this as one of their quirks. He’d marched down to the lab the previous evening, like a man on a mission and dragged Rodney away from the whiteboards and equations for a few hours. He’d also ordered the other two away from the labs for a minimum of eight hours each as well. They’d tried to protest and Tony had shut it down with a smirk. “The city will help me and you know it.”   
  
  
That had been the final thing said and much to the astonishment of Sheppard and the others, all three scientists had left without further protest.

 

Tony had the lure of sex and a good time to tempt Rodney away from his equations. With a few whispered words, Rodney had walked away and Tony’s grin had been incandescent as a result, even the lights in the room glowed brighter for a few seconds. 

  
  


_ Rodney looked confused. “What?” _

  
  


_ Tony shook his head. “Nothing much, just thinking about how much I love you.”  _

 

_ Rodney’s cheeks had pinked a little at the confession and he just held his hand out, ready to be  _ _ led to their rooms. He was so tired that if he had tried it autonomously - it was more than likely that he’d end up in the infirmary or maybe out on one of the piers. _

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


The morning light had broken on Lantea and it was still early but Tony’s door heralded a customary knock. It would be Ronon for their morning run - no one else wanted to run with the pair as it was bad for their egos or something.  

  
  


Tony was already up and ready for his run so, as was now habit he leant over the bed to kiss a still sleeping Rodney. It may seem silly but they were both aware that they never knew just what might happen on Atlantis on any given day. 

  
  


When Tony opened the door, Ronon got his customary greeting of. “Hey, Aquaman.”   
  
  
Ronon just rolled his eyes but he didn’t mind the nickname. Tony had explained to him just why he was perfect for Arthur Curry and Ronon hadn’t minded. The pair had bonded over discussing entertainment for their respective cultures. There were many on Atlantis who shied away from talking about Sateda for fear of upsetting Ronon. In reality, Ronon was pleased to share the culture and talk about the good days and he could admit it was nice to be seen as more than just a fighter. He’d been an accomplished scholar back on Sateda but all of that seemed to be ignored in favour of his survival skills. 

  
  


They ran in silence just glad that there was someone else there who could keep up. After five miles they tapered off to go back to their respective quarters and change, ready for their day on Atlantis.

  
  


When Tony got back to his room, Rodney had already gone but he’d expected it. Rodney was so close to unlocking a mystery of the universe, Tony understood the allure of such a challenge albeit in a different context. He wouldn’t begrudge Rodney doing the same. He’d changed into his standard Atlantis uniform and he wondered for a brief second what the people at NCIS would think if they saw him working with no suit on. On second thoughts, he didn’t care because he was so very happy.

  
  


Tony did his norm and checked in with Elizabeth before his day started. “So, you need to go back to Earth with Rodney.”

  
  


Okay, so that was one way to grab his attention. “Okay, why?”   
  
  
Weir sighed knowing that this was not going to be easy and she really didn’t envy Tony being the messenger in this case.  “Well, his sister sent a math proof into Caltech. Colonel Carter thinks it could be crucial in helping us solve the energy problem.”

  
  
  


Tony rubbed his face somehow wishing he’d taken a longer run. “Okay, so why can’t she just come here?”

  
  


  
Weir smirked. “It seems she is even more stubborn than Rodney when her mind is made up. She’s refusing to sign the non-disclosure agreement.”

  
  


“Of course she is.” Tony sighed. “Are we at least going through the gate?”   
  


  
Weir grinned. “I did approve that.”

  
  


Tony bowed. “Fine. I’ll go pack for the both of us because this trip is going to suck.”

  
  


“How so? Aren’t they siblings?”   
  
  
Tony chuckled because he forgot that sometimes people grew up having a normal childhood. “Oh they are brother and sister but Russia and America have friendlier relations than the McKay siblings.”

 

  
“Ah.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Tony didn’t think Earth would ever feel alien to him. He’d only been gone a few months and yet it did. He missed Atlantis and her gentle background hum. The city was soothing to a degree he hadn’t noticed until now yet here he stood on Terra Firma in a delightful suburban neighbourhood feeling displaced in a way he hadn’t when he stepped onto an alien city in another galaxy. 

 

  
“Don’t say a word.”   
  
  
Tony smirked because Rodney had been grouchy since they’d beamed down. “I didn’t say anything as I’m here for you, no matter what the US government want.”   
  
  
Rodney smiled. “Well, I guess it is time to meet the family.”

  
  


Tony held his one hand, letting Rodney keep the flowers he’d brought as a shield between the door and him. Rodney knocked on the door and Tony was presented with an almost female Rodney - it was more than a little spooky. 

  
  
  


Rodney thrust the flowers forward. “Hi.”   
  
  
A look of sibling suspicion fell upon her features. “Why are you here?”

  
  


Tony wanted to facepalm at the awkwardness he was witnessing and it was not all on Rodney’s part. Rodney was undeterred asking. “Aren’t you going to let us in?”   
  
  
“No. It’s been four years and I don’t know him.” Jeannie stayed standing in front of her door.   
  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes because wow, his sister could hold a grudge. “Look, it’s important Jeannie and as it’s been four years, maybe we could act like adults and discuss it. Oh, and this is Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Homeland Security.”

  
  


She narrowed her eyes, seeing how close they were standing. She observed. “He is more than an Agent guarding you.”

  
  


Tony stepped forward not wanting this conversation to get any further derailed. As much as he found the sibling arguments cute - they had a job to do.  “You’d be right. He is also my partner of nearly two years.”   
  
  
“Okay, that I did not see.” She could admit and Tony was glad she left it at that because he would hate to have cross words with his (hopefully) future sister-in-law. He had no doubt that whatever had caused the rift was an argument and Rodney was no angel in it but he wouldn’t tolerate disrespect.

  
  


“Look ma’am, this really is important but is it not possible to discuss it further?”   
  
  
She shook her head. “No, I refuse to let the military complex get proprietary about the proof. It was meant to spark an idea in others. This is one of the biggest things wrong with society today. I mean 1/5 of our DNA, our very basic building blocks are already patented by big corporations.”   
  
  
She had Rodney’s passion it was just twisted to another path. “Jeannie?”   
  
  
Tony was guessing this was the English Major that had stolen Jeannie away from her life of science. Jeannie’s tart retort of, “Hey, look who showed up,” supported that assumption.

  
  


The English major was clearly clueless and that said it all. “This is my brother.”   
  
  
“Hey Uncle!” 

  
  


A little blonde rocket clutched at Rodney’s legs. “Did you bring me a present?”

 

“Er ….. no.”

  
  


Tony wanted to laugh at the look of helplessness on his lover’s face. It was silly, his man had managed to break a few of the laws of physics and yet a four-year-old scared him. He was fortunate enough to have a pretty piece of quartz from Atlantis in his back pocket. He was going to use it as a trinket to remind him of home but it never hurt to trade things for allies. Okay, so the ally was a four-year-old but any friendly face in this house may help. 

  
  


“Uncle Rodney is silly. He forgot to tell you that he asked me to hold the present for you. It should be made into a necklace but if you want it early you can have it.”   
  
  
Her little eager hands shot out in a cute grab the way only a child can manage. “Are you Uncle Rodney’s Prince Charming? You’re very pretty.”   
  
  
Some of the adults laughed but not Tony, he wouldn’t dismiss the question out of hand. “Thank you, Madison. And Uncle Rodney’s my Prince Charming.”

  
  


Jeannie was about to make a sarcastic retort but saw the look of love between her brother and this Anthony. She couldn’t be snarky in the face of such cuteness instead she decided to be a little bit magnanimous. “Why don’t you join us for dinner? Kaleb cooked.”   
  
  
Rodney perked up at the mention of food. “Oh, what’s for dinner.”   
  
  
“Tofu Turkey.”   
  
  
Rodney’s face fell. “Oh, please say you are kidding.”

  
  


Tony just put his hand on Rodney’s shoulder and smiled. “We’d love to, wouldn’t we Mer’?”

  
  


Jeannie got it then. This was the one her brother truly trusted because she could count on one hand those he’d voluntarily told his first name to.

  
Tony sat through an awkward dinner and was really glad for the tiny blonde girl. She liked movies so whilst the adults sniped at each other - he talked movies with her. Thankfully, the dinner finished and then they moved onto washing the dishes.

 

He followed the siblings to the kitchen. Jeannie rolled her eyes. “I am not going to kill him in the kitchen you know.”   
  
  
Tony grinned. “But I am in a strange country and a strange house, the only person I know is Rodney so I don’t want him out of my sight.”   
  
  
Rodney snorted because Tony was showing his inner asshole, affecting a Southern twang to say it. “Carter said I shouldn’t be an asshole.”   
  
  
Tony smirked. “I made no such promise.”   
  
  


Jeannie did chuckle at that. “I am glad Mer found someone who can keep up with him.” 

  
  


Rodney rolled his eyes. “For crying out loud this will take too long. Hold out your hand.”   
  
  
Tony wanted to snicker at the look Jeannie gave Rodney. It was one hundred percent sibling annoyance.  “Er, Rodney - NDA?”   
  
  
“It will take too long. She will have to sign it.”   
  
  
“DON’T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I AM NOT HERE!” Jeannie interrupted their conversation. 

  
  


Tony shrugged. “I will blame your eccentricities, you are a genius, you will get away with it.”   
  
  
Rodney’s smirk was such that suggested he knew that and had used it on one more than occasion. With that said, both men placed their radios into their ears. “Daedalus, three to transport.”

  
  


“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!”

  
  


Rodney grinned at his sister’s reaction. “Well, that is the Earth, Jeannie.”

  
  


Jeannie whirled around. “Not possible, I mean teleportation is science fiction.”   
  
  
“Not so much.” Carter interjected hoping to derail another argument she could see brewing. She had practice between Danny and Jack after all.  “Hello again.”   
  
  
“What?”   
  
  
  
Carter had seen that look on a few people's faces and it never got old. There were a lot of dangers to their jobs and they did it without complaint ... because the benefits were pretty cool. “Welcome on board the United AirForce spaceship Daedalus. And yes are in geosynchronous orbit around Earth.”

  
  


“Why am I here? I am just a housewife.”   
  
  
Rodney snorted and Tony decided to try a different route. “Your little idea has a far bigger implication but it needs some expanding.”   
  
  


Jeannie snorted. “It is a theoretical physics proof about bridging the gap between universes, it has no real world application. It would be like time travel being real.”

  
  


Tony smirked because he had read the SG1 files. “Was 1969 as fun as people make out, Colonel Carter?”   
  


 

She wrinkled her nose. “Smellier.”

  
  


Tony snorted. “Mrs. Miller, you will discover that there is quite a bit that isn’t as Star Trek as you may think.”

  
  


She was still staring out of the window at the Earth below. “My theory can help with what?”   
  
  
Rodney spoke. “I can pull sub-space into a device to create power but obviously there is the risk of the exotic particle build-up. I would like to avoid making anything else explode and that is where your bridge comes in.”   
  
  
Tony could see the way both of the McKay’s minds seemed to be racing at the implications. If he wasn’t aware of how tenuous their relationship was - he might have teased them. He could see the Colonel about to make a similar comment and he shook his head. She took his silent cue though, as she didn’t say a word, which was good. It may ruin all the strides they had made that evening. 

  
  


“You need my help?” Oh, Tony knew that smirk. It was far sexier on Mer’ though, at least in his opinion.

  
  


Colonel Carter would join in this teasing. “Well, we don’t want another solar system to disappear.”   
  
  
“MEREDITH!”   
  
  
Rodney rolled. “Oh what, Miss-I-blew-up-a-sun because it was convenient.”

  
  


Tony smirked because he was glad Rodney was giving as good as he got. Of course, Carter did not focus on that. “Meredith?”   
  
  
Tony took over and his rebuke was subtle but to the point. “It is no big deal and we certainly wouldn’t want to make light someone’s name, would we?”

  
  


Carter looked chagrined because she knew DiNozzo was right. “You already knew, didn’t you?”

  
  


Tony smirked because of course he knew. “Side benefit of being in a relationship, we share all our secrets.”   
  
  
Jeannie could tell they were good together. She may not be too happy with her brother for past events but she could be glad that he was happy. She was so relieved that he had found someone who loved him as he was and showed no desire to change him. Her brother could be abrasive but it was a front he’d developed - she just wished he would let it down in front of family.  “Well, you two are good together. So tell me why I should be leaving my family for six weeks because I get this is important but my family is important too.”

  
  


Tony took control once more because all the others could see was the science. Jeannie, she liked science and clearly shared a similar aptitude to Rodney but it wasn’t what drove her in her day-to-day life.  “There are some very bad creatures out there that would quite like to harm the people of earth. Now, we oppose them and do it so that everyone on the planet including your family can stay safe but it would be a hell of a lot easier if we can get this device working ... With your help it might just be feasible.”   
  
  
Jeannie bit her lip and it really was surprising how many traits the siblings shared. “So you’re saying I should do it for Madison and Kaleb.”   
  
  
Tony shrugged. “I can’t give you the reason but I can’t think of a better one, can you?”   
  
  
  
Jeannie shook her head because she couldn’t.  She turned away and the SG members on the observation deck allowed her the minutes to collect herself and come to the decision. Yes, there was a lot riding on it but they were wise enough to know it had to be her choice.     
  
  
“I’ll do it but I need to pack and explain … something ... to Kaleb.” She said and Tony knew he was relieved that he no longer had to worry about that with Rodney. He’d never begrudged the secret when Rodney literally couldn’t say. Rodney was lucky in that Tony’s life at the time was built around security clearances and the need-to-know. “It is safer for him not to know.”   
  
  
“That’s easy for you to say. You know what Mer’ does.”

  
  
  


Tony snorted. “Jeannie, I didn’t know and for the first two years together ... We managed to spend a grand total of 18 days together but I wouldn’t change any of it or Mer for the world.”   
  
  
She nodded and softened a little, realising that he did understand. “I will do it. Can I go back to my family now?”   
  
  
Tony chuckled. “Sure thing, I think we all better go as I’m sure Madison has probably finished her bath by now.”   
  
  
Carter let out a sigh of relief at hearing Jeannie Miller agreeing to work with them.  She had no doubt Jack would gloat when she let him know it was DiNozzo’s persuasion in the end that worked.    
  


  
“I’m sure you will love Atlantis,” Carter said as a goodbye.    
  
  
Jeannie’s jaw dropped as they were transported back into her kitchen. Oh, she would be having so many words with her brother!   



	12. Finale Pt 2: Will the Real Rodney McKay please stand up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the obligatory thank you note for everyone who has read, reviewed or left Kudos. 
> 
> Big thank you to the marvelous Edronhia for the best rapid beta skills :D 
> 
> And Marislash who made art for the fic. Check it out:- http://archiveofourown.org/works/8939743/chapters/21925160

**Finale Pt 2: Will the Real Rodney McKay please stand up!**

  
  


Weir and Sheppard were waiting in the gateroom for their arrivals. They’d been pleased by the way a lot of the work had been done before the McKay siblings had even set foot on Atlantis.  Weir could admit to a certain amount of trepidation and curiosity about meeting Rodney’s sister. Rodney, Tony and Mrs. Miller all beamed down together so there was no more time to be anything other than the Leader of Atlantis.    
  
  
She shook Rodney’s hand. “Glad you’re back.”   
  
  
“Well, has Radek finished?” He asked, eager at the thought of the new science they were about to be starting. 

  
  


Sheppard rolled his eyes. “Hello, Rodney, nice to see you.” And then Sheppard turned his focus to Jeannie and shook her hand, a more generous smile on his face. “Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

  
  
“She is married, and my sister.” Rodney reminded the group and this was a side they hadn’t seen, the protective brother. Although, judging by the eye roll from Jeannie it wasn’t the first time she had seen it. Tony found it endearing and knew that Rodney’s snark was more from trying to hide how much he cared.   
  
  
Sheppard’s eyes widened but held his hands up in an  _ I surrender _ gesture. “I was being nice.”   
  
  
“Still my sister,” Rodney replied. 

  
  


Tony just snickered. “Okay, McKay siblings you have science to do and I need the city to catch me up on what is going on.”   
  
  
Jeannie frowned not quite understanding. “You mean the personnel?”   
  
  
Tony and John shared a smirk. “Nope.”   
  
  
McKay did roll his eyes. “Oh, you will soon learn that the city has her favoured sons and you are looking at them. Have fun.”

  
  


And with that, the McKay siblings left the gateroom talking up a storm with Radek. They were in the zone of science and it would take a miracle to pull them away from their conversation.    
  
  


Tony could tell that Elizabeth was eager to follow. “Go Boss Lady, I got the watchtower.”

 

  
Elizabeth was also glad that Tony was back as it meant she could leave the gateroom to go and oversee the science project. “Thank you, I think I will.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Tony sat down in his own little office and just soaked up being home. The buzz at the back of his head was a little more excited than usual too. “I missed you too, Al. Although you had John to keep you company.”   
  
  
Tony saw a picture of John in the new containment chamber that Rodney had ordered made for the experiment. It was odd to see it but he was glad he could see what was going on. The science was intriguing but Atlantis couldn't afford for both Liz and himself to be caught up in it. He wanted to laugh at the way the McKay siblings acted together. 

  
  


They were so excited but once they’d pressed the shiny red button on Rodney’s tablet - it was done. They kind of deflated with a little pout and then went off to talk with Sheppard and the team.  Tony knew that Rodney had asked the scientists to keep an eye on the experiment while he was gone but he asked Atlantis herself to keep watch. 

  
  


Lorne was the first to find him. “Hey stranger, glad to be back?”   
  
  
Tony snorted. “Hell, yes. I missed my girl. Oh, and why did no-one mention that Earth would feel like a foreign place? I could understand why the First expedition members feel like that but I never expected it so soon.”

  
  


Lorne shrugged. “We don’t mention it but then again, we only go back when we’re forced to.”   
  
  
That did explain a lot and Tony knew for certain that he didn’t want to go back unless it was vital.  “So anything I need to know?”   
  
  
Lorne smirked. “You mean to say that the city hasn’t caught you up?”

  
  


Tony matched his smirk. “Ally is a _chatty Cathy_ but lacks your insight.”   
  
  
Lorne rolled his eyes at the blatant flattery but did as asked and caught Tony up. The two deputy leaders worked well together and both managed an afternoon of paperwork. Lorne had quickly discovered that Tony’s office was a place where no one thought to look for him and as a result, a great place to stay for a few hours.

  
  


“Where are you off to?”   
  
  
Tony smiled. “To grab Rodney and make sure he relaxes for a few hours. He will get crabby if he stares all night at the screen.”   
  
  
Before Tony came to Atlantis, Lorne would be saying something like,  _ good luck,  _ to anyone who tried but now, he knew Tony could do it.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Tony was amazed that they managed a whole hour before their slumber was interrupted by an alarmed voice. “Dr. McKay, you are required in the containment chamber.” 

  
  


“What is it? What’s wrong?” Rodney asked, quickly alert knowing there were many possible problems that could have occurred.    
  
  
“We … ahh….We’ve had a visitor.” Was the response and they sounded like they were freaking out. 

  
  


Tony rolled his eyes. “Shall we?”

  
  


Rodney grumbled all the way to the lab and stopped short at seeing their  _ visitor.  _ “What the hell? What did you do?”

  
  


He got an unimpressed look, it was disconcerting to see his own face glaring at him. “No, it is more like what is  _ your _ universe doing sending exotic particles our way.”   
  
  
Tony saw the look shared by the McKay siblings, he’d read the reports and the odds of finding a universe that was inhabited and it would matter were apparently infinitesimally small - well, there went Atlantis odds again. 

  
  


What he wanted to do was get this  _ visitor  _ away from Rodney so he could think and figure out the problem. “Okay, so why don’t I take Rod to the infirmary to make sure his little universe-hop hasn’t harmed him and you two can start to work on a solution.”

  
  


“How did you know I prefered Rod?”   
  
  
Tony took in the gelled hair, the leather jacket that wasn’t protocol and had to resist his urge to smirk. “Lucky guess. Follow me. Dr. McKay - can you alert Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard as to what is going on?”   
  
  
“Of course, Agent DiNozzo.”

Rodney didn’t bother to hide his look of gratitude at the idea of some peace and quiet. Okay, his sister wasn’t quiet but she was smart so that counted for a lot especially when it came to problem-solving. 

  
  


Tony would do a hell of a lot more to distract someone for Rodney. It was lucky that his duty to Atlantis intersected so neatly with his desire to protect Rodney.   
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Visitor Rod was very curious about Tony. “Who are you exactly? You’re not on my Atlantis.” He kept asking in different variations.   
  
  
Tony snorted. “Well then if I remember my space-time lectures, I probably shouldn’t say anything to you.”   
  
  
This Rod was looking at him like he was a fascinating science experiment. “You are not a scientist, other me called you Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony shrugged it off and played it coy. He would not be more forthcoming with any answers until the Doc had checked him out.  “Well, there you have an answer.”

  
  


Rod pouted but Tony was unmoved as this wasn’t his lover. “I’m sure I can figure it out.”

  
  


Tony was sure he could but he wouldn’t be the one to tell him. “After you get checked out by Dr. Beckett. Sure.”

  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**   
  


 

Tony found Dr. Weir looking at their guest from the observation room. “It is spooky.”   
  
  
Tony snorted. “They make look the same but they are nowhere near the same.”

  
  


Elizabeth grinned because she had heard all about the way her deputy was the only one not to fall under their guest’s spell. When she’d heard about Rodney finding a significant other, she could admit that she was a little suspicious but had come to see that Tony was no spy or trick. He just loved her chief scientist - personality quirks and all. It was a good thing too, Rodney had by no means softened but he had calmed down some since Tony appeared on Atlantis. She could the see the pensive look on Tony’s face. She asked, “Why the long face, the experiment was shut down safely, wasn’t it?”

  
  


Tony nodded his head in affirmation. “Yes but the debriefing notes suggested the bridge was unilateral.”   
  
  
Weir’s eyebrows raised as she realised what she was being told. “So he can’t go home?”   
  
  
Tony shook his head. “Oh, I am sure there is a way, and no doubt Rodney has dragged Zelenka, Jeannie, and Miko into his lab to figure it out.”   
  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Weir asked him.   
  
  
Tony smiled but it was a little sad for some reason. “Rodney is going to hate Rod, he has all the skills Rodney wished he’d developed socially. He will not like the competition.”   
  
  


Weir patted his shoulder. “Yes but luckily he has you to make him see that it’s okay.”

  
  


“Damn straight.” Tony decided to head to the lab as Atlantis reminded him it had been three hours and they hadn’t moved from the lab at all. “I’m going to find some coffee and pastries and take them to the lab.”   
  


  
  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Tony heard his partner before he saw him. He was making his feelings about their visitor known.  Jeannie rushed out of the lab growling. “Why did I think it was a good idea to come here?”   
  
  
Tony shrugged. “I’m pretty sure it was protecting your family that was your swing vote.”

  
  


“Do you always use logic?”  She said in a huff, as logic had no place in a sibling argument. 

  
  


“Yeah, I do. It is kind of my job.” Tony replied and it wasn’t one he ever wanted to swap. “And I wouldn’t change it for anything in this galaxy. 

  
  


“I don’t know how you do it.” She said tiredly.

  
  


“So you don’t have to Jeannie,” Tony said gently. “It is why Rodney does it too, plus, the allure of the unknown.”

  
  


She chuckled. “I am glad he found you.”   
  
  
Tony was glad he had Jeanne’s approval. “Why don’t you go to the mess hall where you can eat and relax.”

Rodney looked relieved to see him and not his own sister. Tony took one look at his lover and just stated. “It is not your fault.”   
  
  
Rodney snorted in a way that said he didn’t believe what Tony said. Tony tried a different approach. “Is there anything I can do to help?”   
  


 

“Find me another personal shield so I can throw him back into the bridge?” Rodney said in a hopeful voice.

  
  


Tony would do a hell of a lot more but this was relatively simple. He looked up at the ceiling. “Well, darlin'. Do we have any more?”

  
  


Tony could feel the equivalent of a gentle tug in the back of his mind. “Let’s go.”   
  
  
“What?” Rodney clearly wasn’t following or had dismissed it as fantasy.

  
  


Tony smirked. “I asked Ally about a shield and now I can feel her tugging at my mind. Shall we go and explore?”   
  
Rodney shook his head but did follow. He was proud of the fact that he had the presence of mind to let Elizabeth know what they were doing. Standard procedure was that the scientists could not explore on their own and had to be accompanied by someone armed. Tony was armed and could communicate directly with the city - he could be in no safer hands. 

  
  


Their little exploration stopped in a new corridor that was behind their secondary armoury. It was a tiny room in comparison to some of them on Atlantis but wow, it packed a punch. There were pistols that Tony knew would rival Ronon’s blaster. There were staff weapons, similar to what he saw at the SGC. There were also five neat lines of personal shields.

  
  


Rodney kissed him, grabbing two of them. “I love you.”   
  
  
Tony smiled at the retreating figure of his lover and seeing nothing else he could do, he headed back to his office. A few hours later,  Tony frowned at all the noise as he walked into the mess hall. He could see the majority of SGA1 and  _ Rod  _ and Jeannie but what he didn’t like was that once again he couldn’t see his lover. Why was Rodney isolating himself from his team?

  
  


He listened to the conversation and gained a few clues. The stories Jeannie was telling made him inwardly furious and Rod was charming the team and whilst he was aware he needed to be a welcoming host considering it was their fault Rod’s universe was in a bit of trouble, there was a line they had all crossed and Tony was just the man to bring it to their attention.

 

  
“Tony, you should join us.” Sheppard greeted him. 

  
  


Tony shook his head. “Nah, I’m alright, I better find Mer’ - he must be quite lonely right now.”   
  
  
Wow, direct hit, everyone around the table flushed.  **_Good._ ** Tony thought viciously because they should be. He’d seen this scene so many times before - the popular kids laughing at the expense of some poor schmuck who wouldn’t defend themselves. Well, not today. Not on his watch. Rodney would never say a word against his friends or sister - he cared too much what they thought. It was knowing that that was making Tony madder. “You know Rodney won’t bite back with embarrassing childhood stories Jeannie because he cares about you and isn’t interested in scoring points with other people behind your back. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan - interesting to see your amusement at your  _ teammate’s _ expense. Oh, and nice guy Rod, Rodney is not eating with his friends and family because he is busting his ass trying to find a way to get you home.”   
  


  
A moment of silence and then a chorus of apologies was heard. He looked around the table full of ashamed faces. “I’m not the one you should apologise to.” 

 

  
“Tony don’t be like that.” Rod tried. 

  
  


Tony smiled ferally. “Sorry, there is only one Meredith Rodney McKay that can ask that of me. And you ... You are _ not _ him.”

 

  
What Tony didn’t know was that  _ his  _ Rodney McKay was behind him, listening to his defense of him and looking at him like he was all the mysteries of the Universe unlocked in one smoking hot package. 

  
  


Rodney knew he loved Tony, it was fundamental. Just like he knew the three laws of thermodynamics. It had been in his bones from the day that Tony has confessed he liked them a little mean and Rodney had asked him if he was a member of the repressed armed forces. Today though, hearing the impassioned defense of him to his friends whose teasing was turning just the wrong side of friendly was everything.  

  
  


Rodney had a crystal moment of clarity. “You’re just too perfect. Marry me.”

  
  
Even though Rodney had, in his normal autocratic way, made it a statement more than asked a question, he knew the answer when he saw Tony’s  _ real _ smile and the whole mess hall had fallen silent.  

  
  


Tony was grinning like a loon, knowing he was more than ready to marry this man. The first thing he did was nod his head as he didn’t trust his voice. Clearing his throat he answered “Name the time and place and it’s a done deal. You know just how I like my men and I want everyone to know it.”

  
  


Rodney kissed him soundly and he even dipped him like a Hollywood starlet. Tony just went with it on the grounds he was just too damn happy. 

  
  


“I’m still not sure why you picked me?” Rodney confessed but said it so quietly that no one else in the hall would pick up on it.

  
  


Tony picked his chin up. “Yeah, well I like ‘em mean, snarky and smart.” 

 

Rodney’s mind flashed back to their very first meeting at that stuffy Washington party. ““I’m all of those.”   
  
  


Tony snickered. “Are you looking to have fun?”

  
  


Sheppard groaned having been there for their initial conversation. He never thought his best friend had this level of romantic in him. Still, he listened as Rodney repeated his line slightly adapted. “Sure, as you are not a repressed service member.”   
  
  
Tony had a wicked smirk and more than a few wistful sighs were heard throughout the room. “As you know, there is  **_nothing_ ** repressed about me.”   
  
  
“And that is why we’ll get married as soon as we can arrange it,” Rodney finished. 

  
  


Sheppard chuckled. “No one would ever believe me that you had sweet in you McKay.”   
  
  
Rodney who still had his arm wrapped around Tony’s waist scowled. “Bite your tongue, you are supposed to be my best-friend. I’m going to make sure Vala is one of the bridesmaids just to watch her chase you.”   
  
  
Tony chuckled knowing that despite it sounding like a threat, it was actually his lover, no his fiance’s way of trying to make everyone as happy as they were. Rodney was pulling Tony out of the hall, turned back. “Oh and Rod, we figured it out. You are free to go home whenever you want ... the details are with Zelenka. I’m sorry I won’t be there to say goodbye ... but I will be celebrating my engagement with my fiance. I’m sure you understand.”   
  
  
Rod nodded his head and he didn’t bother to hide his envy. For all his success back on his Atlantis, he had yet to find true love - and there was no doubt that that was what existed between the pair. 

  
  


**_& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_ **

  
  


It was a week later and everything had fallen into place. “You can’t be serious.”   
  
  
Sheppard smirked at Elizabeth. “Oh, I am. Ronon and Teyla will be officiating the bonding ceremony.”   
  
  
“Ronon?”   
  
  
Sheppard grinned and had learnt something himself. “Yeah, it turns out he is quite the scholar and Tony wants his friend to officiate it.”   
  
  
Weir was aware that Tony and Ronon had become fast friends, much the same way Rodney and John had. She felt bad in many ways that they had judged the Satedans by the way he acted, never thinking to ask if he wanted to do more. “Well, it is their ceremony and let’s face it, Colonel, they are not the traditional type.”   
  
  
“I think they laugh in the face of traditions.” Sheppard reminded her. They did from the moment they met and they liked it.

  
  


Weir quirked her lip amusement. “Could the same not be said of all of us, considering where we live?”   
  
  
“And I wouldn’t change a damn thing,” Sheppard said with surety. He loved the city and the people on it were his family.  He held his arm out. “Would you care to accompany me to the bonding ceremony of the year?”   
  
  
Weir chuckled as she did accept the arm of John. “Aren’t you best man?”   
  
  
“Of course, I am. I need you to defend me from the bridesmaids.” He confessed with a shudder.

  
  


And now Weir started to laugh truly as that was one the funniest things she had heard all year.  The big bad Colonel who had defended the city from an attacking force all on his lonesome practically - was scared of a few women. Still snickering. “Don’t worry, I will protect you, Colonel.”   
  
“Call me, John. Please.”   
  
  
She bit her lip and nodded. It was dangerous, there were a lot of things unacknowledged between the pair. All the arguments they both had for staying apart were all dying seeing how well Rodney and Tony managed to stay together and work together. 

  
  


“Okay, John, I will protect you from the scary women.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&**   
  


 

The ceremony didn’t have a dry eye in the house, marines included, although Rodney and Tony wouldn’t have known this as they only had eyes for each other. Rodney had actually dressed in a tuxedo and wore it well. Tony had chosen to wear the Zegna suit that, unbeknownst to all but John in the room, was the one he’d worn the night they met. 

 

  
“And do you vow to share your burdens, your joys with this man?”   
  
  
Tony smiled, fond and affectionate at Rodney. “Yeah, I surely do.”

  
  


Ronon smirked. “And do you, Rodney, vow to share your burdens and your joys with this man?”   
  
  
“Yes.”   
  
  
Ronon smiled broadly. “Then may no being or circumstance, now or in the future, interfere with your expression of love and commitment.”

  
  


Tony knew that was the equivalent of  _ You may now kiss _ .   
  
  
And he was so down with that, he cupped Rodney’s face, joyful that they had married and kissed his man for all he was worth.    
  


The crowd whooped and hollered. Rodney whispered. “Do we really have to make nice for a few hours?”

  
  


Tony was glad that this face was hidden from all but Ronon as it was not dignified to nearly be crying with laughter. He absolutely  **_adored_ ** this man and hoped the snark would never change. “Yeah, Mer’ we do but just think how much sweeter a small delay will make it.”

  
  


Rodney was not convinced by the argument but he was hard pressed to deny his husband anything. So he would go to the reception and make nice when all he really wanted to do was peel  _ his husband  _ out of his suit and make love to him. It helped to know that Tony wanted to do the same. 

  
  


They would have many moments alone, for now, they would let the city celebrate their union. 

  
  


_ They had no idea what insanity tomorrow would bring but whether it was Wraith, Ancients or anything else the crazy galaxy wanted to throw at them - they would deal with it together. _


End file.
